


GODDAMN IT RAE

by HardStansOnly



Category: GOT7, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Anal Sex, And all that jazz, Bonding in potions pt 2, Bottom Jackson, Cock Warming, Emotional Baggage, Enemies to lovers jinbam, Exhibitionism, Healthy Polyamory, Healthy Relationships, Honesty, ISAAC is the Triwizard Tournament, Jackson just wants to fly and have fun, Jackson-centric, Kissing, M/M, Mild Kink, Minor Injuries, Multi, Mutual Pining, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Praise Kink, Quidditch, Quidditch Injuries, Rimming, Rough Sex, Slughorn likes to watch people suffer, Spicy shower, Triwizard Tournament, author remains lazy, backstory time, clothed orgasm, don't piss off JB, emotions[tm], eventual ot7, follow the cats, golden boy jackson, hufflepissed is still my favorite line i've ever written, hyung line is 7th year, idgf if it's magical we get tested for stds like real people, its a miracle, maknae line is 6th year, more kissing, mothman jb, power couple yugbam, self doubt, slight mentions of other groups but this is not an intensive crossover, tags to update with the story, this is like post post wizarding war and guess what no one died, top jb, we still getting tested for stds, we working throught it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2019-10-20 16:55:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 26,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17626070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HardStansOnly/pseuds/HardStansOnly
Summary: Jackson thought he would have a quiet final year at school however when the Triwizard tournament is announced he can't help himself.Or watch 7 goddamn idiots flail about Hogwarts while McGonagall threatens to light Dumbledore's painting on fire if he doesn't stop laughing.





	1. Hogwarts Cryptid and Other Fine Fuck Ups

**Author's Note:**

> Original title "ISAAC is the new triwizard tournament and we’re going to fucking hell if i actually write this fuck me" OR 1AM twitter DM and my lack of chill means we get the Got7 Hogwarts!AU that was supposed to be a joke - S
> 
> Thank Raepocalypse for being said 1AM twitter DM and bouncing ideas around. 
> 
> Jackson/Youngjae - Gryffindor  
> JB/Yugyeom - Hufflepuff  
> Mark/Jinyoung - Ravenclae  
> Bambam - Slytherin

Jackson Wang. 7th year Gryffindor, House Prefect, Beater and Quidditch Captain was most definitely not having a panic attack.

Now if he could only convince his body of that.

Today had started off bad and had snowballed to worse. Between waking up late, missing breakfast, and somehow getting caught in between whatever prank war Peeves and the Bloody Baron had going on Jackson found himself in Transfiguration unable to perform a simple spell. Okay it might have been Advanced Transfiguration, and a decidedly not simple spell, but it was one that he had done countless times so after the third or fifth or fiftieth time of it not working Jackson knocked the cup over in frustration.

“Wr. Wang are you finished?” Jackson looked up sheepishly at Headmistress McGonagall who stared him down tight lipped and disapproving. 

“I’m really sorry Professor.” Picking up the cup Jackson stared at it feeling the tell-tale signs of tears prick at his eyes. “I’m really sorry.”

“Minus five for the outburst Mr. Wang,” Jackson hung his head low trying not to hear the hourglass in the wall take away the house points. Squeezing his eyes closed he tried to calm his racing heart. “Mr. Wang,” Headmistress McGonagall’s voice was close enough she could whisper, “Jackson.”

“Yes ma’am?” Jackson didn’t look up. If he did he would start crying and he didn’t want to do that in front of the classroom while they all stared at him.

“Take your bag, you are excused for the day.” Jackson nodded clenching his teeth. “You need to take a break Jackson. I don’t want to see my star pupil burn out before he’s graduated.”

“I won’t let you down ma’am,” Jackson slung his bag over his shoulder. “I’ll take a nap during my free period and makeup my work tomorrow.”

“That’s my boy,” Headmistress McGonagall smiled smally. For as waspish and unforgiving as the woman was she truly wanted to see her students succeed.

Jackson had made it out the door with his head held up and about half a hallway down before the little control he had left shattered and he found himself nearly on his knees trying to breathe past the constricting pain in his chest.

_Meow!_

Jackson blinked. Sitting in front of him was a ball of orange fluff with big green eye purring loudly.

_Meow!_

The cat stood up to wind between his legs purring louder. Jackson closed his eyes a moment to take a steading breath and when he opened them again another three cats had appeared.

“What the hell?” The four cats all looked up at him expectantly. “I don’t have any treats for you, I’m sorry.”

“You look like shit.” Jackson could only blink in surprise. Leaning on the wall next to him a man in Hufflepuff robes had a cat on his shoulder, one in his arms, and what looked to be a kitten in a pocket. “You keep taking on more stuff, I’m surprised you lasted this long.” Jackson wanted to laugh but the remnants of panic was still clawing at him. “You look like you need some tea. C’mon.” This was the Hufflepuff, Jackson realized, that everyone had dubbed ‘the Hogwarts Cryptid’ for his uncanny ability to be surrounded by no less than ten cats at any time and have no end of food. “Can I?” Jackson looked down at the hand held out in the air between them. Tentatively he uncurled the fingers clutching at the front of his robes and took it. “Jackson right?”

“Yeah,” the cat on the Hogwarts Cryptid’s shoulder sniffed the air a few times before making the small jump to his. “Oh?”

“That’s Jasmine. She’s a third year’s cat but likes to hang around with us,” the man smiled. “She doesn’t usually take to strangers. It took me a few days to get her to let me pet her.” As if just to spite the man Jasmine rubbed her head against Jackson’s cheek. “Ready?” 

“Yeah,” Jackson let himself be lead down the corridors, blushing slightly as he realized the man still held his hand firmly in his. Every so often Jackson found that the Cryptid - he really needed to learn this man’s name - would glance over and give a soft smile. “What’s your name?”

“Jaebum,” as they turned the corner a few cats broke off from the group only to be replaced by a waiting set. “You can call me JB.”

“Where are we going JB?” Jackson liked the feel of the man’s name on his tongue. It wasn’t a secret he was gay, a particularly embarrassing incident in his third year had outed him, so while he was mostly definitely checking out the Cryptid of Hogwarts that everyone failed to mention was hot as fuck, he tried to keep his eyes on the floor in front of him.

“We’re going to the kitchens. Though Twinky will have my head if I bring the cats in again,” JB frowned. “Too many kids with allergies to allow them in where the food is stored you know?”

“I didn’t even think of that,” Jackson almost tripped when JB stopped suddenly. “A painting?”

“Most people don’t think about it. I certainly didn’t.” For the first time since they started walking JB pulled his hand away. With a heart broken look JB set the cat in his arm down, took the kitten from his pocket and stepped close making Jackson’s heart thud in his chest. “ - the pear.”

“What?” Jackson couldn’t hear past the rush of blood in his ears. He knew he was blushing because even as JB removed Jasmine from his shoulders a sly smile worked its way across his face.

“I said,” JB leaned into whisper into his ear, “to get in you _tickle the pear_.”

Jackson swallowed thickly before answering breathlessly. “Right. Tickle the bear.”

“Pear,” JB pulled back slowly looking up and down Jackson’s face. “Tea is getting cold.”

***

“What the fuck.” Jackson circled the Gryffindor dorm for the thirty-fifth time, much to Youngjae’s amusement. “Oh my god he’s so hot what the fuck. How did no one tell me?”

“I don’t think I’ve seen you this fucked up since the time we met up with Namjoon in Hogsmead,” Youngjae laughed.

“We DO NOT talk about the Hogsmead incident,” Jackson ran his fingers through his hair. “I’m still not entirely convinced he’s forgiven me for outing us.”

“Trust me, if Kim Namjoon hated you, you would know it,” Youngjae laughed. Namjoon went to Beauxbatons, though with his brain he could go to any magical school in the world and they would throw flowers at his feet. Namjoon preferred the quiet of Beauxbatons to the noise of Durmstrang and the string of cursed shit that happened at Hogwarts. “So tell me about your date with Mothman.”

“You’re hanging out with the American too much. What’s his name? Mark?” Jackson snorted.

“I’m dating Mark,” Youngjae shot back haughtily.

“I thought you were dating Jinyoung?” Jackson turned tilting his head.

“I’m…” Youngjae seemed to shrink a bit, eyes darting around, “I’m dating both of them.”

“Oh thank god,” Jackson sighed in relief. “I thought something happened with you and Jin and I was going to spend the whole year hearing about it. HEY!” Jackson nearly fell over when a pillow connected with his head. 

“You’re terrible now tell me about your date with Mothman.” Youngjae accept his pillow back as Jackson sat down.

“He’s really fucking hot,” Jackson fanned himself.

“You say that again and we’re no longer friends,” Youngjae hit him in the shoulder with the pillow again making them laugh.

“Okay. So his name is Jaebum and likes to be called JB,” Jackson leaned back on his arms. “He’s apparently adopted nearly every cat on campus except these two that just won’t budge and it drives him crazy.”

“I will bet money those are Bambam’s,” Youngjae grinned. “Bambam? Sixth year Slytherin? White hair?”

“OH!” Jackson knew exactly who the younger meant now. “The ‘Thai Weasley’ that McGonagall is always bitching about.”

“Slughorn loves him,” Youngjae snorted. “But I’m pretty sure that’s because he’s a protege at potions. Anyway his cats don’t like anyone but him.”

“I’ll have to pass that on to JB when I see him again,” Jackson grinned then stopped a little melancholy. If it took seven years to meet him this time what were the chances of seeing him again? “If I see him again.”

“I swear to god if you spend this whole year pining I will actually let Jinyoung murder you,” Youngjae glared. “I can already see it. Ugh. Put a silencing charm up when you go to bed. For me.”

“That was on-”

“It was more then once you menace,” Youngjae glared.

“Okay fair,” Jackson let himself drop onto the bed. “He’s a little...odd. But like, a good odd. We spent most of the time talking about the cats and how he’s failing everything but Care For Magical Creatures and Herbology. He didn’t make me talk about anything. I dunno it was just. Nice to not be Golden Boy Jackson Wang.”

“He’s failing...the year just started. We’re not even a month in,” Youngjae pinched the bridge of his nose. “Yugyeom was right.”

“That’s the really fucking tall Hufflepuff right? Afraid of owls because of the noises?” Jackson searched his brain. There were only a few people that he hadn’t met over the years here and while it meant he met everybody it also meant he met _everybody_. Despite his best efforts some people just didn’t stick, but their habits or idoscycies did.

“Yeah. I told him about that silencing charm idea you had and he about cried. It makes breakfast so much easier for him now that he can put a little bubble around himself and close his eyes,” Youngjae smiled. “He’s also dating Bambam so naturally he’s got the entirety of Slytherin in his back pocket and doesn’t even know.”

“Oh he knows.=,” Jackson finally remembered the face to the name. The two had been dating since third year? Probably third year. “Just because he’s a Puff doesn’t mean he’s not a sadist. You know the shit he pulls in Potions? Where if you fuck around you get paired with him and then the asshole does all kinds of stuff to sabotage and kill you?”

“Mark got paired with him the other day and I’m pretty sure that took five years off his life,” Youngjae fell over laughing. “He complained for hours after we got out.”

“Anyway speaking of Mark I hear he made seeker like, two days into the school year,” Jackson frowned. “I’m going down to the pitch next week to watch them practice. I want the cup since this is my final year.”

“He’s going to kick your ass and I’m living for it.” Youngjae smiled at his scandalized look. “Hey now, I can support both you and him.”

“We’re your house!” Jackson pressed a hand to his heart with mock indignation.

“And you wrote the cheers for all of the house so bleh,” Youngjae stuck his tongue out. It was true, in his first year Jackson had written Quidditch cheers for each of the houses and that was a bone of contention for a while considering the level of competition the game inspired. Jackson just wanted everyone to have fun and after a few years any grumbling that remained was kept within the small groups that didn’t like him anyway so he didn’t worry about it.

“Tomorrow is an early morning and I have to go cryptid hunting,” Jackson smiled.

“Silencing charm or I will kill you,” Youngjae glared. “Better yet, I’ll put it up. _Silenco_.”

***

Jackson sat at his desk definitely, for sure, absolutely not pouting.

He was brooding. There was a difference no matter what Jinyoung said.

Jackson had rolled out of bed early that morning to try to hunt down JB in the many corridors of the school but to no avail. Determined to find the other Jackson again missed breakfast and searched right up until he had to sprint down the corridor to get to class on time. Walking into potions he slipped into the only open seat which was next to none other than the white haired Slytherin Bambam. Despite his best efforts to stay quiet they only got about halfway through the class when Bambam got annoyed.

“If you sigh one more time I'm going to dump this firedrake oil on you,” Bambam grumbled next to him. “Why is the golden boy pouting?”

“I'm not pouting I'm brooding,” Jackson sniffed grumpily. Letting the silence stretch out for a few minutes longer he caved. “How does one find the Hogwarts Cryptid?”

“Ah,” Bambam nodded his head solemnly. “Yuggie,” Yugyeom perked up from his desk at the sound of Bambam's voice, “how can the golden boy find the hobo?” The smile on Yugyeom’s face crumpled to an annoyed flat look.

“Don't be pissy,” Yugyeom huffed rolling his eyes, “just because cats like JB doesn't mean you have to be rude.” Bambam made an ugly noise arching an eyebrow. The two leveled unimpressed looks at each other until the Hufflepuff blinked in confusion and looked back to Jackson. “Why are you looking for JB?” Under the suddenly interested stares Jackson flashed crimson. He hadn't thought of a good excuse for why he needed to know.

“Oh my god this is amazing,” Bambam nearly vibrated in glee, “I take back everything I said on the train. This is year is going to be amazing.” By this time Mark and Jinyoung, who were seated next to them, had turned to see what was going on and from the look on Jinyoung’s face both Ravenclaws had already figured it out.

“They say if you want to find the Cryptid you must follow the cats.” Mark supplied from the desk next to them getting a solemn nod from everyone surrounding them.

“I _hate_ all of you!” Jackson groaned burying his face into this folded arms.

“Mr. Wang,” at the sound of disapproval in Slughorn’s voice Jackson contemplated splashing himself with the firedrake oil, but decided third degree burns would mean a night with Madame Pomfrey and not JB. “Would you like to be paired with Mr. Kim for the rest of the day?”

“No sir,” Jackson smiled pointed not looking at Yugyeom grinning maliciously.

“Then pay attention.” Slughorn turned his attention to the currently blonde American, “for your comment Mr. Tuan, you will be paired with Mr. Kim tomorrow.” Jackson had to dig his nails into his palm to keep from laughing at Mark's distressed face. Maybe if the seeker got blown up before the Quidditch match they'd have a shot at the cup.

During the next few days Jackson didn't have time to think about the Hufflepuff that no matter how hard he tried seemed to elude him. Quidditch was beginning to start up and the afternoons were filled with classes that were followed by nights filled with running drills.

Jackson had nearly given up when a week after his encounter, a puff of orange caught his attention. 

_Follow the cats_

“Oh fuck it why not,” Jackson picked up his bag and began following the orange cat. Three hallways later he stumbled upon another few acts and was delighted to see Jasmine among them. “Hey there pretty girl,” kneeling down Jackson rubbed his fingers together to coax her closer. “Remember me?” Jasmine purred rubbing her head into his palm. “Do you know where your buddy is?”

“So that's what you were doing,” Jackson jumped when JB materialized next to him.

“How do you do _that_?” Jackson held a hand over his heart beating wildly in his chest. “You really are Mothman.” That got a full body laugh from JB.

“Jinyoung threatened to deck me of I didn't talk to you,” JB smiled at him pointing up.

“Why?” Jackson stood up seeing Jinyoung and Mark leaning over a rail three floors up, Mark obviously laughing as Jinyoung pulled him away.

“You've been following my cats,” JB’s mouth curled into soft smile making Jackson blush realizing he had been caught. “I've been following you.”

“The fact we're still alive means Jinyoung got accepted into that Healer program at Saint Mungo’s,” Jackson grinned rubbing the back of his neck and looking at the ground.

“So,” JB leaned in so close Jackson could feel the older's breath on his lips, “what can Mothman do for you?”

“I...” Jackson was lightheaded and he grasped for words, “tea?”

“Just tea?” JB's smile grew tilting his head he leaned just a bit closer and Jackson felt himself tremble. “Meet me in the kitchens for lunch. Remember how to get in?”

“Tickle the pear,” Jackson leaned forward a bit.

“Good boy,” JB cooed. The words were like lightning through Jackson's body and whatever stray bit of blood he had left pooled immediately into his gut. “Goodbye Jackson.” And just as quick as he appeared he was gone leaving Jackson with a racing heart and tent in his pants.

Distantly he heard the bell toll. He was late for astronomy.

“FUCK.”

***

There were only two classes between him and lunch. Jackson felt like they took the collective seven years he'd been there to get through. The moment McGonagall released them Jackson stuffed everything into his backpack and ran down to the kitchens. When he arrived JB was nowhere to be found. Figuring he had gotten out before the other he sat down and waited.

And waited.

And waited.

“Mr. Wang sir,” Twinky approached looking sad, “lunchtime has ended sir. You must be getting to class.”

“Oh,” Jackson said softly fiddling with the tea cup and looking at the full one across the table. “Okay. Thanks Twinky.”

Gathering his things Jackson exited the kitchens running face first into a warm body once he closed the painting behind him.

“Oh thank Merlin I caught you,” Jackson blinked up at a frazzled looking JB. “I'm so sorry.”

“What took you?” Jackson knew he sounded small. He had been stood up plenty of times but despite knowing next to nothing about JB being left alone had hurt.

“Trelawney was on some kind of bender and didn't let us leave,” JB looked more and more flustered running his fingers through his hair, “then McGonagall came in and it got worse,” Jackson smothered a smile, “and then the fucking _stairs kept moving_.” 

“JB?” Jackson chuckled catching his attention.

“Yeah?” JB finally looked back at him.

“Can I kiss you?” Jackson didn't have a chance to be nervous because JB stepped forward cradling his face and kissing him first. The soft brush of lips made his whole body feel like jelly and just as Jackson thought he would melt onto the floor JB pulled back an inch to catch his breath.

“Fuck, I've been wanting to do that since fourth year,” JB kissed him again. This one was much slower, the hands on his face sliding back into his hair and all Jackson could do was clutch at the front of JB’s robes trying to remember that some point they’d have to breathe. “Tomorrow. Lunch. I'll walk out of class if I have to.” Jackson blinked up at him. “If...if you’re stil-” Jackson smiled into the kiss he pulled JB into.

“Yeah. I still want to,” Jackson felt like he was lighter than air. “We’re so late for class.”

“I’ve been later and Hagrid thinks I’m the best thing since Charlie Weasley,” JB had a faint blush on his face and that did funny things to Jackson’s heart. “But Binns is going to make your life miserable.” Jackson groaned burying his face into the shirt without thinking about it. Being a naturally tactile person, Jackson never really thought about touching other people unless they asked specifically for him to not touch them. Most of the Gryffindor students had been his cuddle buddy or pillow at some point or another and became so desensitized to it that Jackson could flop on any of them in a class room and they would continue to go about their day. The hands in his hair slipped out only for strong arms to wrap around and pull him close making him all but purr in contentment as he moved his face to rest in the crook of JB’s neck. “Let’s skip.”

“We can’t skip,” Jackson gumbled looking up with a glare. “Quidditch captain AND Prefect here. They’ll have Filch hang my by my toes.”

“What if I make it worth it?” JB’s sly smile was back and it made Jackson’s heart kick against his ribs. “Damn,” JB’s face scrunched up as the clicking of heels on the floor echoed.

“Mr. Im,” McGonagall’s voice was heavy with disapproval, “Mr. Wang.”

“Damn,” Jackson whispered in agreement before stepping back.

“Lunch is well over is there any reason you two aren’t in class?” The high arch of her brow made Jackson feel like he was two feet tall, “I didn’t think so. Go on.”

JB had been right. Professor Binns was mighty upset when Jackson came skidding into class a half hour late. As penance he was assigned an essay twice the length of the rest of the class. When the bell tolled to release them Jackson sat at his desk a few moments longer replaying that afternoon with a dopey smile on his face. 

 

The next two weeks had Jackson feeling like he was on cloud nine. Every morning at breakfast JB would wander over from the Hufflepuff table to the Gryffindor table and hold his hand where everyone and their owl could see it. The first day that JB had leaned over to kiss him goodbye in the middle of the great hall left him sitting dazed at the table feeling all kinds of soft while everyone around him laughed.

While the weather was still warm enough they decided to take their lunches outside under a large tree where they could spread out their food and share it with the ever growing army of cats that seemed to follow JB at all times. On weekends in particular, if Jackson wasn’t running drills with the Quidditch team, he and JB would take their homework down by the Black Lake and spend the day in the sun with each other.

On a particularly warm Saturday Jackson and JB sat in their normal spot with Jackson laying his head on JB’s lap as the older pet his hair with one hand and fed bits of ripped chicken to the orange cat - Pumpkin Spice - with the other.

“Does anyone ever get upset their cats like you?” Jackson stretched out a hand to wave at the Giant Squid that came up to inspect the army of felines along its shore. A long tentacle breached the top of the water to wave back before it sank back beneath the surface and the squid was gone. “I mean other than Bambam.”

“Nah. My first year there were some issues but I’ve never really paid attention to people so by the time I realized people were upset they were already over it,” JB picked up more chicken to feed Jasmine who had resumed her spot on Jackson’s stomach. “I think Bambam is only pissed off that they like me more,” JB’s face was smug.

“He is rather prickly on the subject of cats,” Jackson chuckled. “Yugyeom keeps saying that he should focus on the fact that his cats like him and not you.”

“I figured the sphinx was his when she about took my eyes out,” JB pouted making Jackson laugh delightedly. “Even Mrs. Norris likes me.”

“You’re the cat whisperer,” Jackson reached up to pull JB down for a kiss. “I’m still calling you Mothman though,” JB rolled his eyes but grinned. “Thanks for adopting me too.”

“Thanks for liking me more than Bambam,” JB gazed down at him. Jackson gently lifted Jasmine off his stomach so he could roll over and crawled to straddle JB’s lap. “Still can’t believe the golden boy is interested in me.”

“Coming from the Cryptid who is infinitely more interesting than me,” Jackson carded his fingers through the black hair. “I had Madam Pomfrey run tests on me. Results came back clean but I have the parchment in my bag if you’re interested.”

“Funny I had the same idea,” JB ran his hands up the backs of the jean clad thighs. “Clean and parchment is in my bag.” Jackson contemplated it for a second before shrugging and settling himself down.

“I trust you,” Jackson whispered against his lips. JB gripped both hips tightly as Jackson ground against him.

“Jackson,” JB broke away from the kiss to mouth at the line of his neck and shoulder. “Are you my good boy?” Jackson felt himself flush crimson. “I noticed the last time I said it you turned a pretty shade of pink,” JB sounded smug. “So are you?” The moan that left Jackson’s mouth carried a small yes. “My good boy.” JB palmed the front of Jackson’s jeans getting another breathy moan. “You’re so sensitive,” the words were a soft coo and while it might have been an insult from anyone else, coming from JB they sounded like their own form of praise. Burying his head into JB’s neck Jackson rolled his hips into the warm palm. “God Jackson you’re so beautiful.”

“JB,” Jackson was so close and the man had barely touched him. Jackson might have been embarrassed if JB hadn’t kept moving his hand, murmuring praise. 

“Do you wanna cum baby?” JB turned to whisper the words directly into his ear, “out here in the open where everyone can see that you’re mine.” The hot rush of embarrassment flooded him making his whole body throb. “Can my good boy follow orders?” Jackson nodded his head frantically. “Let go for me baby.” Jackson gasped bucking up into the hand as he came, face flushing even redder. “Good boy Jackson,” JB kissed the exposed neck, “so good for me.”

***

After that day Jackson felt there was positively nothing that could bring him down. Not being paired with Yugyeom as punishment for not paying attention in class, not Binns lecturing him about the importance of being on time, not even Youngjae who laughed every time he saw Jackson with a dopey smile on his face. 

Naturally it couldn’t last.

“Jackson,” JB chewed on the inside of his cheek and suddenly Jackson felt the world shifting a bit, “can we talk?”

“Are you going to break up with me?” Jackson held his breath already feeling the prick of tears.

“What? No!” JB looked startled, and Jackson nearly cried in relief. He did cry in relief, his whole body sagging as the tension bled out all at once. “C’mere,” Jackson wrapped his arms around JB trying to calm his racing heart. “I didn’t even think of how it sounded when I asked, I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Jackson tightened his arms. “I’m a lot of emotional labor you would think I’d be used to the breakup talk.”

“Whoever said that is full of shit,” JB sounded angry for the first time since Jackson had met him. Usually the man just floated along letting things fall where they may. “I did want to talk to you though. About me.” Jackson pulled back wiping his eyes. “Would you be okay with an open kind of relationship?”

“A what?” Jackson frowned a bit. “Like dating other people?” 

“Yeah,” JB motioned for them to sit on the bench against the wall. “We kinda...fell into this without talking a lot,” Jackson nodded his head. “It’s not that I’m bored of you or anything like that. It’s just, I’m po -”

“Polyamorous right?” Jackson leaned against the wall a relieved sigh escaping, “oh my god I thought this was going to be so much worse.” A small manic laugh bubbled up and he was unable to stop it from exploding out.

“You’re taking this much better than anyone I’ve ever dated,” JB was frowning as Jackson continued to laugh. “Why are you laughing?”

“I’m sorry,” Jackson wheezed, “I’m just so relieved.” 

“They’ve really done you dirty haven’t they,” JB sounded hurt. 

“I’m high energy and most people can only stomach my neediness for a few weeks before they run away,” Jackson smiled even though the string of people that came to mind all felt like a punch to the gut. “I don’t care that you’re poly. Is there someone who’s caught your attention?”

“Not at the moment.” JB moved to kneel in front Jackson and cup his face, “I just wanted to be honest with you.” Jackson turned his head to kiss a palm. “I would still talk to you about it and you’re welcome to see other people also. It wouldn’t be a one way street.”

“I love you.” Jackson didn’t even think about the words. They fell out of their own accord but they were no less true and the revelation to himself created a new spark of joy. “Oh my god I love you so much,” JB starred up wide eyed. “You don’t have to say anything. I just wanted to be honest with you.” At the sound of his own words coming back JB pulled him down and kissed Jackson like the sky was falling.

“How the fuck are you even real?” JB kept their faces cradled close pressing small kisses onto his lips.

“Says Mothman,” Jackson giggled even as JB snorted at the name.

“This went worlds better than I thought it was going to,” JB’s whole body seemed to relax. “I figured you were about to break up with me.”

“I take it I’m not the only one of us whose been done dirty,” Jackson hadn’t really given much thought to that until now. How many people had trampled on JB’s heart that the Hufflepuff was skittish to talk about this? As it was, JB still hadn’t fully looked him in the eye. “Listen, as long as you talk to me and don’t just leave me hanging I’m okay with it.”

“Really?” JB let out a shaky breath but finally he smiled again. “You’re so good to me Jackson.”

“Of course I am. I’m your good boy remember?” Jackson pulled them both up off the floor, “Tea?”

Lacing their fingers together they both walked towards the kitchens trailing the hoard of cats behind them.


	2. The Drama and the Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bambam and Yugyeom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter and the next one will finish out the ground work so we can start getting the ball rolling. - S

Despite his refusal to partner with his boyfriend in Potions class Bambam loved Yugyeom. Just not enough to die because the other liked to add random ingredients to see what would happen. The younger on more than one occasion had landed himself in the hospital ward while Bambam sat next to him bitching that the reason he dyed his hair white was to hide the fact Yugyeom was prematurely aging him.

Their first year at Hogwarts had been a rough one. The two had met on the train by being forced into the same cabin where they had mistakenly thought the other was an upperclassman. The whole five hours they did nothing but snipe petty remarks and it would have come to blows if the actual upperclassman in the cabin didn’t stop them with a threat to throw them both out the window. When they had arrived to Hogwarts much to Bambam’s horror he found that the tall brat from the train was in fact younger than him and when he walked to the Hufflepuff table the tendrils of guilt settled in. Bambam himself barely had a chance to sit down before the hat snorted and announced Slytherin as if there was no chance of him ever being in another house.

The following two years he and Yugyeom held a steady but rocky acquaintance. They always managed to be in each other’s orbit be it from sharing classes or mutual friends. Bambam learned quickly that for being a Hufflepuff the Korean boy held one hell of a grudge and whenever he thought they were making progress something would inevitably set them three steps back. The summer before their third year Bambam nearly wrote the boy off all together until entering the train that September he found him with a split lip and tears. Bambam spent the train ride on the receiving end of harsh words but managed to wiggle out the fact that since first year a few kids had taken to harassing Yugyeom and recently it escalated to physically. After that day whether Yugyeom wanted it or not, and he did not, Bambam placed him under his protection. 

Nearing the end of the year the Hufflepuff had gotten Hufflepissed and was ranting at Bambam for meddling when the same upperclassman who had threatened them that first day on the train turned around in his desk. 

_"You two have been at this since first year," the Hogwarts Cryptid had scowled darkly. "Get it sorted."_

It still took a few months and some painful heart to hearts for the two to finally become friends. Over that summer they had written to each other everyday and even lined up their shopping trips so that they could run around Diagon Alley together while their parents got to know each other. They had barely made it onto the train their fourth year before Yugyeom closed their cabin with just the two of them and pushed him against the door to kiss him. 

They had been inseparable since.

Fourth and fifth year were relatively boring outside of the occasional scoldings from when prefects would find Yugyeom asleep in Bambam’s bed. Those had lasted less than two months into the year before his sweet Puff would sweet talk his way into Slytherin dorm privileges. Showing up every night with arms full of snacks from the kitchen helped his cause too. 

Now in their sixth year Yugyeom was in the Slytherin dorms more than he was in the Hufflepuff ones and whenever he walked in nearly everyone in the house dotted on him. Bambam still stood by his statement that Yugyeom should have been in Slytherin.

“Hey,” Yugyeom’s voice purred in his ear, “I bribed everyone out of the dorm for a while.” Bambam grinned as the younger’s slim fingers picked at his clothes. “Wanna bend me up and make me scream?”

“It is my turn isn’t it?” Bambam gripped the dark hair making the man moan. In a tragic twist of fate the love of his life was also a submissive so after some very long discussions they decided the best way to handle it was to take turns. Bringing him in for a long kiss Bambam added, “or are you going to cum in your pants again?”

“Fuck you.” Yugyeom blushed but his smile stayed stretched across his lips. They both had a tendency to get so caught up in foreplay and teasing that sometimes they didn’t even make it out of their clothes before making a mess. The first few months of them exploring ended exclusively in sticky pants and flushed cheeks.

Working their clothes off Bambam watched as Yugyeom put on a show for him. The long arm twisted behind himself as he fingered himself open blushing the prettiest shade of pink. Bambam wanted to make a whole room the shade of pink that Yugyeom blushed but nothing he’d found matched the color that stained itself on his lover’s cheeks. 

All in all, spending the day in bed with Yugyeom riding him moaning like a whore as the mermaids swam by laughing wasn't the worst way to kill a Saturday.

When both were out of breath and sticky Bambam _Accio’d_ a towel to them with wandless magic and cleaned them off before tucking his love under his chin. The moment Yugyeom settled on his chest the long limbs curled around his. Flicking his wrist Yugyeom summoned up the sheets. 

“You're wandless magic is getting better. Now if you could do it with bigger objects and not nearly kill us.” Bambam laughed as Yugyeom lightly smacked his chest.

Curling his arm tightly around the wide shoulders Bambam was almost asleep when Yugyeom sighed. Then again. Waiting patiently he let Yugyeom figure out what he wanted to say.

“Can we talk?” Yugyeom chewed on his thumbnail. Normally not a good sentence, but he had been with Yugyeom long enough that he wasn't worried. If Yugyeom had a issue with something he was never shy about talking about it. Shyness was reserved for things that were out of the ordinary.

“Of course love, what’s on your mind?” Bambam idly ran his fingers through the dark hair while the other moved to hold the hand that rested over his heart.

“What’s your stance on potential polyamory?” Yugyeom kept himself firmly tucked under his chin, “for us.”

“Are you asking for science or because you are looking to open our relationship?” Bambam kissed the top of his head and waited for the younger to answer. He knew the answer but wanted his lover to be the one to say it.

“My crush on Mark isn’t going away.” Yugyeom’s voice was small. Bambam wasn’t surprised by it. His lover had told him about the crush at the start of the year though at the time it wasn’t something he had any interest in pursuing. Both being prone to speaking their minds, neither bothered hiding when they took a passing fancy to someone even if it meant the other would poke fun. At his silence Yugyeom added a small, “I’m sorry.”

“Sorry for liking someone?” Bambam snorted rolling his eyes. If any crush had to stick Mark Tuan was honestly the most relieving of them. At least the Ravenclaw had a sense of humor. He also never treated Yugyeom like shit for being an asshole in potions even after nearly getting blown up which put him at ‘Saint’ status in Bambam’s book. “Have you done anything with him?”

“What? No!” Yugyeom shot up looking indigent. “Oh you asshole,” Yugyeom scrunched his face at Bambam’s grin. Slapping his chest when Bambam laughed Yugyeom added, “you’re the worst.”

“I am but I’m not upset,” Bambam pulled him down for a kiss. Yugyeom relaxed by degrees until he melted against him. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Yugyeom hummed happily tucking himself back under his chin, fingers tracing small patterns against the skin. “So you never answered my question.”

“If Mark’s partners are okay then I’m okay.” Bambam shrugged a shoulder. Polyamory was something they talked about often though they had figured they wouldn’t find anyone to open themselves to until after graduation. For as childish as they pretended to be both him and Yugyeom had little patience for the normal bullshit of their peers - something both their parents laughed at every summer when they went home. “Which reminds me,” it was his turn to blush, “my crush hasn’t gone away either.” He could feel Yugyeom’s smile. “Fucking Jaebum.”

“I’m so amused you went from wanting to fight him to wanting to suck his dick,” Yugyeom chuckled. “Good news for you is Jackson is open to polyamory too. They’ve been hanging out in the Hufflepuff dorm the last couple days and I overheard them talking about it.” That caught him off guard.

“Golden boy is open to sharing?” Bambam questioned with a mild tone of disbelief.

“First of all have you ever met Jackson? He’s the sweetest, least possessive person in the world,” Yugyeom kissed along his chest leaving an occasional hickey. “Secondly, if they’re open to it and you’re okay with it I’d like to take them on a date and get dicked down. You can play with JB and I’ll play with Jackson if he’s up for it.” 

Bambam was quiet for a bit before answering. He wasn’t really looking to make enemies of the Golden Boy by asking to fuck him and his boyfriend but he really couldn’t think of an instance or rumor about him being like that. Hell, most things that filtered through the grapevine was that Jackson was too kind and forgiving.

Fuck it. Worse they could say was no.

“Let’s talk to them.” Kissing the younger’s head again Bambam shrugged again, “I’m open to it.”

“You are the best thing that’s happened in the history of ever.” Yugyeom shifted to crawl between his legs, “let me thank you properly.”

***

They settled on approaching them the following Saturday. 

Bambam had spotted the two first. After several more conversations about the subject he and Yugyeom agreed they were both willing to open their relationship and court Mark and Jaebum if the two were interested. Which left the partners of the two. Bambam knew Jinyoung in particular was not his biggest fan since the two bickered like children in potions over ingredients and worse in charms but he was reasonably sure the Ravenclaw liked Yugyeom well enough. Youngjae when not wanting to strangle all of them loved Yugyeom. 

Then that left Jackson. Admittedly Bambam didn't know the Gryffindor all that well but he seemed to be loved by almost everyone - Yugyeom included. If there was ever a successor to Harry Potter's ‘Golden Boy’ title it was Jackson Wang.

“You going to keep staring or ask me a question?” Bambam jumped not realizing Jackson and Jaebum had walked over and now currently stood in front of them. At the tinge of red that flushed into his cheeks Jaebum smiled slyly. “I don't think I've ever seen you blush.”

“Yuggie I've changed my mind,” Bambam glared falling back on sarcasm. There were very few people who managed to make him feel unbalanced while keeping him on his toes and it irked him to no end that Jaebum was three of them. Naturally Yugyeom took great delight in it.

“Quitter,” Yugyeom snorted. Turning to Jaebum Yugyeom smiled widely. “If you're up for it we'd like to take you to dinner then suck your dick.” The small part of him not focused on stopping himself from illegally apparating to the arctic was pleased to see Jaebum’s surprised face.

“What?” Jackson blinked as the words sank in. After a moment to Bambam’s surprise the Gryffindor laughed delightedly poking at Jaebum’s ribs, “I knew it! You owe me ice cream.” Jackson grinned at Jaebum, “mint chocolate chip is my favorite.”

“Next time we go to Hogsmeade,” Jaebum pulled Jackson to him kissing his cheek. Bambam was about to speak up when the two remembered they weren't alone. “Just me?” Yugyeom looked at Bambam expectantly meaning the three of them were looking at him. Yugyeom opened his mouth but speak but Jaebum held up his hand, “I want to hear it from him.” Yugyeom shrugged with a smile.

“Would you be interested if we asked?” Bambam looked at Jackson. The man was handsome and the easy smile that still hung on his lips was endearing. He also had a great ass.

“I would be.” Jackson looked at Jaebum then back, “are you asking?”

“Are we asking?” Bambam looked at Yugyeom. This was already going worlds better than he had expected so Bambam was floundering just a bit. 

Out of the corner of his eye there was a flash of blue and silver.

“Three whole bottoms JB,” Bambam arched an eyebrow at Mark who was walking past grinning, “that's rough buddy. Good luck.” Any barb that he would have thrown back died on his tongue as Yugyeom blushed watching the Ravenclaw seeker for a moment then turning back to the duo in front of them with the tiniest curve to his mouth. Bambam wanted to sigh, he really would walk into hell itself for Yugyeom and the younger knew it.

“Oh man,” Jackson looked between the two sizing them up and seeming to pull on his own pool of knowledge of them. Then with a laugh, “oh man you two are.”

“I'd say that's none of your business but considering the circumstances it is,” Bambam joked breathlessly trying to ignore the the fact Jaebum still hadn't answered or even blinked for that matter. The Hogwarts Cryptid was distinctly unsettling when he chose to be.

“Alright,” Jaebum yawned suddenly, “if Jackson joins us.” The three turned to Jackson who was smiling fondly at Jaebum. Bambam couldn't help but pull Yugyeom closer to him knowing that the way the two were looking at each other was the same way he looked at his love.

“Okay, I'm down.” Jackson rested his head against Jaebum's shoulder to smile at them.

“We'll swing by Madam Pomfrey on our way to the dorms,” Yugyeom smiled holding out a pinky.

“Same,” Jackson laughed hooking his with the tall Hufflepuff.

 

That night had been one for the books. After a brief talk about limits and tapouts that Bambam hadn’t even thought to address before Jaebum proceeded to break him apart. Thoroughly. 

Bambam didn't think he had ever came harder in his _life_ then when Jaebum held him face down into the mattress to fuck him like he hated him all the while telling Yugyeom and Jackson how pretty they were. When Jaebum had turned his attention back to him and barely gotten the word 'needy’ out of his mouth before Bambam came again writhing on the sheets unable to think past the pull on his hair and the stretch of his ass.

Yugyeom of course loved the attention being rained down on him from both Jaebum and Jackson. He liked how Jackson made him feel like the center of the world while he fucked him slow, a mirror opposite to how Jaebum was shattering Bambam. Yugyeom liked how when he finally came Jackson kept telling him how pretty he was. Just watching as his lover was being so well taken care of nearly had Bambam cumming a third time.

When the four had finally gotten themselves well and truly fucked out the older two surprised Bambam yet again. Instead of beelining for the door Jaebum scooped him up to press them together, gently kissing him while a hand cupped his jaw. In his periphery he saw Jackson doing the same thing with Yugyeom. The Golden Boy trailed soft fingers along the tan skin while they exchanged kisses with one another. His distraction didn’t seem to bother Jaebum who was also watching the other two with a smile.

“How are you feeling?” Jaebum asked into his neck. “Did I go too rough on you?” The question did funny things to his heart. He was expecting sex, maybe some banter afterwards, but not this. Not softness. But then again the two had been nothing but one surprise after another and Bambam found himself taking back every spiteful thing he’d ever thought about the them.

“Very sweet to ask but no,” Bambam relaxed his body under the oldest. It was nice that he was being taken care of and he was going to make the most of it. “Thank you for doing this.” Bambam tried not to sound too formal but Jaebum just smiled against his neck.

“Thanks for letting Jackson join,” the words were quiet. “He was worried that no one liked him.” Bambam nearly laughed but he remembered Yugyeom once telling him that Jackson was lonely. That most guys thought he was too needy or called him cruel things for not being a man’s man. “He would have agreed to it even if you didn’t want him to join but it means a lot to me that you did.” 

Before Bambam could respond a high squeal of laughter caught their attention. Looking over they found Jackson playfully tickling Yugyeom's sides where they laid curled together. Rolling the older onto his back Yugyeom pinned Jackson’s hands over his head to kiss him playfully. Another wave of fondness pulsed through Bambam. He hoped Mark would treat Yugyeom as well as Jackson because he had a sneaking suspicion he would not be invited to their sex time if Mark agreed.

“We're not the only people you're approaching are we,” Jaebum continued to kiss along his skin, “two certain Ravenclaws and Gryffindor?”

“How the fuck?” Bambam scoffed at the laugh.

“Anyone with eyes has seen you two watching,” Jaebum finally stopped and Bambam nearly pouted at the loss. “So naturally the three of them are clueless.”

“It’s just Mark at the moment,” Bambam confided quietly. “You,” Bambam blushed a bit refusing to look at the smug face, “you were my crush and Mark is Yugyeom’s.”

“Since I fucked you so good can I pet your cats?” Jaebum teased.

“Oh fuck off,” Bambam shot back with a scowl. “Every other cat on the grounds loves you leave mine alone.”

“Sure.” Jaebum tilted his head kissing him again though Bambam could feel the smile.

 

It seemed as if to spite him Bambam’s cats did warm up to Jaebum and would occasionally let the man pet them providing he had treats. To Bambam’s surprise seeing the Cryptid cooing softly at his babies no longer filled him with a rage but that might also be chalked up to the string of hickies he still sported on his collarbones.

Another welcome change was that Yugyeom had made a real friend out of Jackson. While the two had been in each other’s orbits enough to talk casually now the two were often seen holding hands or playfully hanging on each other or even sneaking quick kisses while passing each other in the hallways and in the main hall. Naturally the rumors had flared up and turned ugly in less than a day. The two had simply laughed it off but when a 7th year Hufflepuff started to talk more shit than normal in the hallway Jaebum had turned heel and decked him so hard a tooth had popped out while the kid sputtered out blood. Bambam hadn’t even known anger was an emotion Jaebum was capable of but the clenched jaw and dark eyes said otherwise.

“Keep their names out of your filthy mouth or I’ll remove them for you,” Jaebum straightened up looking around cooly. “I hear anymore shit being slung around about Jackson and Yugyeom I will get very unfriendly. Leave us alone.”

Bambam would have kissed him if he didn’t appreciate the gauntlet Jaebum just threw down. Everyone in that hallway even if they didn’t like the four of them were likely to not speak out again. Bambam wished he had that effect on people. As it stood he had his reputation for being unforgiving to those who fucked with Yugyeom and now it seemed he had two new people that he was willing to put under his umbrella of protection. 

“Anyone who fucks with them also fucks me with me,” Bambam stepped next to Jaebum inclining his chin to look down at the crowd. Looking at Jaebum from the corner of his eye he added, “we need to get to potions.” Jaebum nodded adjusting his bag and letting Bambam lace their fingers together. Now was a good a time as any to make his claim known.

“Jackson’s not a good enough fuck so you’re whoring yourself out for Slytherins?” A voice shouted but before he could answer back an irate looking McGonagall turned the corner taking in the scene. Bambam was grateful for her appearance, it meant that he wouldn’t have to physically hold back Jaebum who was shaking with rage.

“Mr. Turner,” the thin lips dipped into a severe frown, “detention with me tonight for that rude comment.”

“BUT HE HIT ME!” The Hufflepuff pointed to his face, “HE KNOCKED OUT MY TOOTH.” McGonagall turned to look at them.

“I did hit him ma’am,” Jaebum was utterly unapologetic. “Jackson and Yugyeom are willing to ignore the abuse they’ve been spewing for the last couple days but I am not.”

“That does not make violence acceptable Mr. Im,” McGonagall reprimanded cooly. “Detention with myself tonight as well. Along with fifteen points from Hufflepuff,” Jaebum nodded. “A piece.”

“That’s not fair!” Turner squaked behind them.

“Then maybe think about minding your own business before spreading rumors or insulting others Mr. Turner,” McGonagall sent a withering glare. “Everyone get to class. Now. Mr. Turner you will accompany me to the Hospital Wing to have your tooth fixed.”

At the words everyone scattered in different directions least they get targeted by the Headmistress. Squeezing Jaebum’s hand tighter the two made their way through the hallways towards the potion classroom. When they were nearly to the classroom Jaebum pulled him into an empty closet to kiss him senseless.

In between kisses Jaebum muttered a small, “thank you.” 

***

They weren’t dating per se but it was definitely more than the casual thing that he had anticipating. Over the next few weeks Bambam found himself in both the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff dorms while the Slytherin dorm found itself graced by the two others. Often they would come down to the Slytherin dorm with Yugyeom and all three would have stolen snacks.

It took less than three days for the Slytherin dorm to adopt Jackson and less than a week to adopt Jaebum. Bambam was convince he was surrounded by mis-housed Slytherins.

“Hey Yug, are you ever going to ask Mark if you can suck his dick?” Jackson asked from where he was laying on Bambam as they read the chapter for Defense Against Dark Arts. “Or like. Nah?”

“Bored of me already?” Yugyeom huffed under Jaebum’s deadweight as the older napped on his chest. Bambam swore Jaebum was a cat that had mistakenly turned into a human and nothing could tell him otherwise.

“Well you said you wanted to charm him and JB,” Jackson shrugged. “As you can see you pretty much have JB charmed.”

“And you,” Bambam turned the page. “We like to collect sets.”

“Ohhh so we’re like,” Jackson grinned up thinking a moment, “like fancy spoons.”

“The fanciest,” Bambam agreed solemnly. “What the fuck kind of spell is this?” Bambam frowned at the page.

“Looks like an alternative to the usual stun charm,” Jackson read the text a few times. “This is for BIG problems and not just the regular kind.” This was why Bambam preferred Jackson when trying to study. The Gryffindor _actually studied_ and more often than not had great input whereas Jaebum didn’t speak and Yugyeom would just mess with him. It was amazing how the two had managed not to get kicked out of school.

“Do you think Mark will say yes?” Yugyeom asked in a small voice. Bambam and Jackson’s eyes met a moment before Jackson turned to look at him.

“I think you won’t know if you don’t ask,” Jackson’s voice was so earnest that any sting that might have been in the words were absent. “Though,” there was a small shift in the Gryffindor that they both picked up on, “I also...kinda…”

“Kinda?” Jaebum’s mumbled sleepily and Bambam had to fight a laugh. A dark eye cracked up as a grin curled the corners of his mouth. “You kinda nothing. You are.”

“Did you see that move he pulled on the pitch yesterday?” Jackson squeaked indigintly, “he’s really good on a broom and it’s hot.”

“If you’re wondering if I’m upset I’m not,” Yugyeom smiled and Bambam could already see him plotting. “Maybe he’ll let us both play with him.”

“If you don’t kill him in potions first,” Bambam added getting a snort of laughter in response from Yugyeom. “We’ve already established I don’t mind.” He nearly asked Jackson and Jaebum but he was still unsure of what exactly was going on with them. 

“Jackson,” Jaebum leaned up on an elbow. Bambam watched them fascinated as a whole conversation seemed to pass between the two without words. A few moments later Jaebum smiled. “Good luck.”

“Do you two know _Legilimency_?” Yugyeom looked between the two bewildered.

“Little bit,” Jackson winked. “We got bored a few weeks ago and have been practicing. Don’t tell anyone though, we would like to not get expelled.” 

“You just…” Bambam looked at Jackson reevaluating everything he knew about the two, “you just got bored and have been teaching yourselves advanced magic.”

“Well yeah,” Jackson pursed his lips a bit. “Most of the classes here, even the advanced classes, aren’t enough to give me a real challenge so sometimes I get bored.” Bambam blinked in disbelief. Bored. Bored enough to teach himself and his boyfriend a spell that most of the professors at the school didn’t know how to do let alone do with without wands or waving. “And don’t let his grades fool you, Jaebum is one of the most advanced spellcasters here but he doesn’t do his _damn homework_ so he just _looks_ like an idiot.” Jackson shot a glare to where Jaebum had drawn Yugyeom into a kiss to pointedly ignore him. “I’ve given up on hounding him on it.”

“Well damn,” Bambam laughed. “I’m impressed.”

“Fancy spoons remember?” Jackson winked at him. “Now back to this spell.”

They weren’t dating per se and honestly Bambam didn’t even begin to know how to approach asking. He liked having the two around to study and hang out with. He _definitely_ liked the sex with Jaebum and watching as Yugyeom and Jackson played around together. But he was afraid asking would disrupt the little bubble they had built for themselves.

So instead of worrying about it he just rolled with the flow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Say hi to us on Tumblr!  
> https://bang-channies.tumblr.com/
> 
> hey kids we got a twitter:  
> S - https://twitter.com/hardstansonly  
> K - https://twitter.com/BChannies


	3. Fuck Potions and Fuck You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark, Jinyoung, and Youngjae join the fray

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last of the groundwork and we can start working through some real plot.
> 
> Yeah its unrealaitic to compress most of this into like a month timeframe but teenagers are horny on main and I need them to unbox so we can move on. - S

Mark wasn't exactly sure how he had ended up in the back hills of England with two Korean boyfriends but here he was. He had been going to one of the American schools when he had received an owl telling him that he would spend his last year at Hogwarts in England. Naturally his parents had been as shocked as he was but never the less he packed up and on a rainy day in September was _Apparated_ into the Kings Cross Station.

His first week was spent trying not to strangle his dorm mate. Jinyoung was high strung, wickedly intelligent, and really goddamn hot when he wasn't picking fights just to see Mark riled up. It was like the universe had decided to just keep fucking with him. To make it worse his hot and insufferable dorm mate had a boyfriend who Mark was decently sure was made of actual sunshine. Youngjae could get quiet and shy but once he warmed up to the room he smiled like the sun. Trying to acclimate to the new school, rules, and managing to snag a spot on the Quidditch team he was doing his level best.

Jinyoung had foolishly bet that if Mark managed to make Seeker he would kiss him to which Youngjae doubled down and said he would kiss him to. Mark snatched the snitch from the air in under a minute before landing back on the pitch surrounded by stunned silence. Pressing the snitch into Jinyoung’s hand he blew two kisses in their direction before being pulled away by the quidditch team. That night he found himself pinned under Jinyoung as he and Youngjae took turns kissing him breathless.

Mark wasn’t sure how things had worked out but he certainly wasn’t going to argue.

“Mark?” Jinyoung’s voice drew him up from where he had been flipping through the pages of _Hogwarts, a History_ pretending to read. There was a look of mild frustration on his boyfriend’s face and it took everything in him to not poke at it. Sometimes Jinyoung found it amusing but sometimes it ended with Mark sleeping on the couch in the common room despite them not actually sharing a bed. “Pants off.”

“Ooooh. Spicy.” Mark grinned shimmying off his pants and laying down. Motioning with his hands he grinned up at his scowling boyfriend, “All yours Jinnie.” Jinyoung set his books down before shuffling off his own pants, closing the curtains around them but leaving the one at the head of the bed open for light. It took little time for Jinyoung to work himself open and less time than that for Mark to get hard. “Oh fuck. Jin…” Mark bit his lip as Jinyoung slowly lowered himself down onto him. “Hmm.” Mark tried to grab the slim hips but Jinyoung slapped his hands away. “Oh?”

“I haven’t been able to focus since your dumbass comment and we have a test tomorrow.” Jinyoung reached for a book, “So now you’re going to lay there like a good boy and we’re going to study.”

“What if I don’t wanna be good?” Mark grinned despite grabbing his book. Above him Jinyoung grabbed the blankets around them to give some form of modesty should someone peek through the drapes encasing the bed “What if I want to see you break apart for me?” Jinyoung scowled, muscles clamping around him making Mark inhale deeply.

“You answer the questions correctly and I’ll let you. Start reading.” Jinyoung turned his gaze back to his own book ignoring Mark sticking his tongue out at him.

It wasn’t the first time they had done this. Studied while one of them warmed the other, though usually it was Youngjae who sat on them. Turned out that sex was a better study method than most people gave it credit for. Usually it brought forth images of scattered books and lusted out brains but they had found if done like this it sated the need while allowing them to get some actual studying done. Occasionally one of them would shift drawing attention to their joined bodies but for the most part they read quietly.

“Stinging nettle or pine needles?” Jinyoung broke the silence with an arched brow. “For the arthritis potion.”

“Nettle. Soothes the joints.” Mark flipped the page. “What year was Hogwarts founded?”

“Ninth century.” Jinyoung said off handedly. “Monkshood or wormwood for stomach parasites?”

“Wormwood.” Rolling his hips some to move blood around his legs Mark hummed happily as he slipped a bit more into his boyfriend. “How ab-”

“Youngjae is interested in Jackson.” Jinyoung flipped a page nonchalantly. Mark nearly laughed at how forcefully offhanded it was spoken. “I’m assuming you know but he’s been pretty torn up about it and afraid to ask.”

“I don’t mind if you don’t.” Mark smiled up at him. “Our relationship aside, I know it's not really conventional but polyamory is pretty big in magical America these days.” Jinyoung finally looked up from his book and Mark smiled wider. “Besides I don’t think you’ve stopped staring at Yugyeom’s ass long enough to be asking me potions questions.”

“Like you’re any better.” Jinyoung rolled his eyes. “You nearly melted your hand off.”

“And you didn’t stop me so that’s how I knew you were staring too.” Mark set the book down to trail his fingertips up the strong thighs. “So what are we going to do about it?” Jinyoung dropped his book as well looking unsure. “Ideally we would have all three of us for this conversation. Maybe with pants on.”

“Do you really not care?” Jinyoung tilted his head studying him. “At all?”

“I would care if you two snuck around on me yeah.” Mark shrugged. “But you’re being upfront about it. Besides Youngjae is too good and you’re too puritanical for either of you to have cheated so no, I don’t care that you are both interested in them. Do you care that I am?”

“No.” Jinyoung blushed a bit though a smile creeped onto his face. “How about we finish up here and go find our little ray of sunshine?” Mark grinned grabbing at the already moving hips. 

**

After several lengthy conversations between the three Mark was really pleased to see both his partners finally relax after several weeks of being wound up tight.

“Mr. Tuan.” Slughorn’s voice pulled him out of his thoughts. “Stinging nettle or pine needles for arthritis potion?” Mark smiled at the memory of Jinyoung riding him the day before asking the same question.

“Stinging nettle Sir.” Mark answered confidently. Sitting next to him Jinyoung placed a quick hand on this thigh, thumb rubbing back and forth in approval. “Stinging nettle has anti-inflammatory properties which -”

“Wrong.” Slughorn seemed to want to spite him today. The look on the man’s face told him if he interrupted he would be paired with Yugyeom and for as much as he was crushing on the younger Hufflepuff Mark didn’t think his nerves could handle the chaos of the boy this early into the week.

“Excuse me Sir.” Jinyoung spoke up next to him, hand lifting from Mark’s thigh to leaf through the book and hold it up. “It is stinging nettle. The boo-”

“Mr. Park you were not asked.” Slughorn scolded. Mark placed a hand on the bouncing knee in warning but Jinyoung did not take well to being told he was wrong when he was clearly right. “The correct answer is both.”

“Yes but Sir the text only explains the stinging nettle.” Jinyoung shot back with a glare. “If the book is wrong and you didn’t address it then why should we be marked down.” Slughorn paused, took a deep breath, then smiled. Mark hated that smile. 

“Mr. Kim it looks like you have a new partner for the next week.” Slughorn turned to Yugyeom who propped his head on his hand sharing the malicious smile. “Since Mr. Park seems to know so much about potions, far more than me, maybe he can help salvage your grade in my class.” Both turned to look at Jinyoung. “Come sit next to your new partner Mr. Park.” Then turning back to the table, “Mr. Wang please change seats. Mr. Tuan will be your partner as of today.” Mark wanted to glare but the wording seemed to catch. Jackson as his partner.

Well that was an idea.

Jackson was pretty enough but currently Youngjae was working on the man so Mark would content himself with Yugyeom for now. Maybe Bambam if the Slytherin stopped having pissing matches with Jinyoung every time they were in class.

“Hey.” Jackson dropped to the seat next to him holding out his hand. “I don’t think we’ve been formally introduced. I’m Jackson.”

“Mark.” He smiled taking the hand. “Youngjae talks about you a lot.” Mark really wanted to pay attention to whatever Slughorn was dishing out to his partner and hopefully soon to be partner but he had never been this close to the new Gryffindor Golden Boy. No one seemed to have bothered to tell him how handsome Jackson was nevermind how infectious his smile could be. “Saw you on the pitch the other day. Hell of an acrobat for a beater.”

“I did fencing up until about a year ago.” Jackson smiled wider at the praise. “Made me real bendy and good at dodging, which comes in handy when a bludger is hurtling at you.”

“Still gonna kick your ass next week.” Mark scrunched his nose playfully. First game of the year had Ravenclaw and Gryffindor going at it. Jackson scoffed playfully but didn’t take offense, or the bait. 

The two sat in silence as Slughorn droned on, dutifully taking notes and answering questions. On an occasion Mark saw Jackson’s eyes flick over to where Youngjae sat with Bambam, then over to Jaebum who to no surprise was sleeping, then to Jinyoung and Yugyeom before quickly darting to look at him. Not wanting to overstep Mark waited and let his curiosity lay. If Jackson wanted to talk they had all week to do so.

“Hey.” Jackson whispered after a while. “Is Youngjae okay?” Mark looked up from his notes to arch an eyebrow. “He’s been...skittish. You don’t have to tell me.” Jackson added quickly but chewed on the inside of his cheek. “I’m just worried you know? We’ve been friends for a long time and he probably thinks he’s being slick but I can tell something is bothering him.” If Mark had any reservations about Jackson before they died right there. While he had not been with Youngjae and Jinyoung that long he was protective of them, so much that Youngjae often made the joke Mark should have been a Gryffindor.

“He’s got a lot on his mind right now.” Mark wanted to reassure Jackson more but it wasn’t his place. Youngjae needed to work this at his own pace and would be mightily upset if he interfered in anyway. “Do you think they’ll make the week?” Mark nodded over to where Jinyoung looked about three seconds away from strangling Yugyeom with the choker the younger was wearing. “I’m betting on three days.”

“Oh please.” Jackson rolled his eyes with a snort. “Jinyoung will make the whole week just to spite Slughorn and you know it.” Mark quirked an eyebrow at that. “What do you want to bet?” The words were an obvious joke but Mark couldn’t help himself. Youngjae would forgive him him. Probably.

“If I win you owe me a kiss.” Mark smirked at Jackson when the Gryffindor blinked in surprise. “If you win I owe you a kiss.” Jackson blinked in surprise again, mouth falling open a bit. “Sound good?”

“There are easier ways to get a kiss.” Jackson’s expression turned pensive. “Do-”

“Mr. Wang?” Slughorn’s voice made them jump. At the center of the room Slughorn gave them a haughty look, “Something you would like to share with the class?”

“Only my sympathy for Mr. Park.” Jackson smiled, not missing a beat and getting a round of laughter from everyone, and to Mark’s surprise’ even Jinyoung.

Alright. So maybe Mark was finding himself under the same spell that Youngjae seemed to be in. He figured it must be a Gryffindor thing

*

From how the week was progressing it looked like Jackson was going to win their bet. Jinyoung managed to bully, scold, and glare his way into making Yugyeom behave during class even if it meant that the Hufflepuff would mess with him harder during practicals. On the final day Youngjae stopped by his desk dropping a note to him.

_Meet with you at dinner. Going to talk with J &J tonight._

_P.S. you’re goddamn terrible at hiding your crush. JB has been laughing at you all week._

Mark flared scarlet, hands instantly crumpling the note. Across the room his boyfriend sat with Jaebum who grinned at him like a cat. Not willing to let them bait him anymore he turned in his seat to find Jinyoung and Yugyeom both grinning at him and if he was brave enough to look over he would bet Bambam was grinning at him to.

“So looks like I won.” Jackson’s voice made him jolt just a little. Jackson was in fact still handsome as ever and the small smirk he carried was asking for Mark to wipe it from his face. Inclining his head to the desk Jackson added in a light tone, “They’re both still alive and to be honest I’m surprised.”

“Jinyoung has been bitching all week.” Mark glanced over, still red faced trying to resist the urge to flip his boyfriend the bird. Both of them. Youngjae seemed to be whispering something with Jaebum who hadn’t stopped smirking at him. “So…”

“Talk with Yugyeom.” Jackson opened his potions book. “We can circle back another time.” Mark dropped his head to the table with a loud enough bang that he felt the room wince. Maybe he did send a middle finger in the direction of Yugyeom’s high pitched giggle. Maybe Slughorn let him get away with it.

The class was going smooth up until it came time to brew the potion they’d been studying all week. Naturally Yugyeom had begun to start his usual antics when Jinyoung did a quick look around making sure Slughorn was suitably distracted with Bambam’s potion before snatching the Hufflepuff by the back of the hair, dragging him down and hissing something into his ear. It was over in less than a moment but the wide-eyed look Yugyeom was sporting made Mark curious about what was said. Doing a quick check Mark saw Bambam trying to stifle a laugh and the barest tint of a blush on Jackson’s cheeks.

At the end of class to everyone, but most importantly Slughorns, surprise the two had brewed a perfect potion.

“Are you telling me that was all it took?” Bambam had followed them out of class laughing. Mark and Jinyoung stood in a little alcove with Yugyeom between them. “We should have done this ages ago.”

“Shut up.” Yugyeom glared but it didn’t hold any venom. Under the tousled gray that he had dyed his hair the day before Yugyeom’s cheeks still held a splash of pink that Mark found incredibly endearing. “Hi Jackson.” Mark turned in just enough time to see the Gryffindor appear with Jaebum who still hadn’t stopped fucking smiling. “Please take Bam and throw him in the lake for me.”

“We’ll see what we can do.” Jackson smiled looping an arm around said Slytherin’s waist to pull their bodies together. Mark raised an eyebrow at how easily Bambam went from standing straight backed in the regal way he carried himself to melting against Jackson’s body, long arms circling the strong shoulders in a dare to those walking past them.

“Mark.” Jinyoung raised an eyebrow. He didn’t trust that. Jinyoung only looked smug when he was about to be an asshole. “Don’t you owe Jackson a kiss for winning?” Mark turned pink under all of their gazes.

“If you’re not comfortable you don’t have to.” Jackson added quickly when he didn’t answer. “Really. I’m not going to hold you to it.” Mark didn’t have time to answer as the warning bells for class began to go off. “We’ll make it a raincheck if you ever want to but don’t feel obligated.” Jackson’s smile reminded him of Youngjae’s. Both were full of sunshine and maybe not innocence but a purity that made people fall in love with them. Jackson tilted his head a bit in thought then stepped out of Bambam’s hold placing a kiss on his, Yugyeom’s, and Jinyoung’s cheeks before stepping back and pulling the other two down the hall.

“He’s really sweet.” Yugyeom watched the three figures retreat fondly. Yugyeom seemed to realize he was backed against the wall by them. The Hufflepuff picked at the wool of his sweater waiting a moment for them to do something. “Um. So?”

“Can I kiss you?” Mark pressed close making the Hufflepuff turn bright red. Mark nearly laughed at the blush. Yugyeom was a known tease who liked to bait people though it seemed when called on it he backpedaled. “Well. Can we kiss you?” Yugyeom’s eyes darted between him and Jinyoung for a moment before a slightly manic laugh bubbled from him. “You can say no.”

“NO.” Yugyeom grabbed both of them before they could step away. “I mean yes you can. I’m sorry. I...I just didn’t think you’d be interested in me back and I’m a little -”

Mark pulled him close, lips brushing against the younger’s a moment, fingers gently touching the curved jaw. Pulling away Mark was pleased to see him smiling, if a little dazed. Jinyoung pressed forward placing his own kiss. When Jinyong pulled back Mark kissed him then kissed Yugyeom again.

Maybe they were late for Astrology but the fond smile Bambam and Jaebum gave them as they walked in each holding one of Yugyeom’s hands made Mark feel soft.

***

Youngjae bounced on the heels of his feet waiting by the kitchens for Jackson and Jaebum to arrive. Trying to not let his nerves get the best of him he watched as the painting moved around. They had agreed to meet just after dinner so they wouldn’t be rushed in between classes though Youngjae had been too nervous to eat much which didn’t go unnoticed by either of them even if they had been sitting with Yugyeom and Bambam over at the Slytherin table. As the minutes ticked by his heart began to beat heavier and heavier.

“Jae!” The word was all the warning he had before Jackson jogged around the corner, throwing his arms around him around hauling him into a hug. “Sorry. We got halfway here and I realized we had some of the cats with us so Jb ran back to change.”

“Why?” Youngjae looked over to see Jaebum approaching at a slower pace and was without a single cat for the first time Youngjae could remember. It was actually a little disorienting to see Jb without any cats on his person.

“You're allergic right?” Jaebum questioned, a frown causing his lips to dip down. Jaebum looked at Jackson then back, “Did I remember wrong? Was it Mark whose allergic?”

“No I am.” Youngjae's heart did a funny little flip at that. With how many cats roamed the school he was used to people forgetting about it. Even the allergy potions didn't help some days and of course Jackson knew that but for some reason he didn’t think the older would have thought to pass it on to Jaebum. “Thank you for remembering.”

“So you wanted to talk to us?” Jackson kept an arm around his waist. Youngjae looked between them, heart kicking back to life against his ribs. Could he do this? Mark would never let him live it down if he backed out now. “What's up?”

“I want to date you.” Youngjae spilled out in a jumble. He was afraid if he didn't blurt it out he would lose his nerve. “B-both of you.” He wheezed past the anxiety trying to clog his lungs. “If you're interested.” Youngjae kept his eyes low but watched the two communicate silently.

“Not just Jackson?” Jaebum finally asked stepping closer. Youngjae flitted his eyes over Jaebum then to Jackson. Youngjae in truth had struggled with that for a bit. He had known Jackson longer but after spending time with Jaebum when Jackson would drag him into the Gryffindor tower for study nights, not that Jaebum did much than joke and sleep, Youngjae found himself falling just a bit for Jaebum to. The older had the same laid back presence that drew him to Mark with a smile that came just as easy. Besides being a couple didn’t seem to matter to them when it came to Bambam and Yugyeom so Youngjae figured he could try his hand.

“At this point you're pretty much the same person.” Youngjae held out a hand to Jaebum. “I'm not sure how it will work out but I'd like to give it a shot.”

“What did Mark and Jinyoung have to say?” Jaebum laced their fingers together, body pressing against theirs.

“I don't know if you missed the whole thing with Yugyeom but...” Youngjae trailed off making the three laugh. “They know and we agreed.”

“So you looking for a date-date or sex?” Jaebum tilted his head like one of his cats. It was a trait Youngjae realized Jackson must have picked up from him. Youngjae was also grateful for the way that Jaebum managed to ask in such a way that either choice didn't sound like a bad one. “You know we have a kind of...thing.” Jaebum raised an eyebrow at Jackson who returned with a shrug, “with Yugyeom and Bambam.”

“I don't do things by halves. If you're interested I would like to date you.” Youngjae still felt nervous. He had been friends with Jackson for years which is why he thought it could work. His big ugly three year crush on his fellow Gryffindor aside, Jackson was his first friend. The one he went to when he needed someone to help work out his feelings for Jinyoung. The one who held him crying when Jinyoung had first turned him down then hyped him up when Jinyoung shyly asked him out a day later. Jackson was a constant in his life and the want to have him closer outweighed the fear of losing him. “And why would I care? My boyfriends also have A Thing with at least Yugyeom.” Jackson giggled a bit at that and Jaebum conceded with a grin.

“Jackson?” Jaebum and Jackson were doing their weird thing again that involved a whole conversation with just head tilts. A look flitted through Jackson’s eyes and Youngjae realized that they definitely had a way to communicate beyond words. “We’d like that Jae.” Jaebum smiled. “Can I kiss you?”

“Yeah.” Youngjae breathed, a little shocked at how easily they accepted him. Jaebum’s lips were soft and warm against his, Jackson’s even softer when he pulled until Youngjae turned to him. “Wait...wait…” Youngjae’s breath hitched.

“Sorry.” Jackson immediately pulled back. The Chinese man looked a little startled but Youngjae quickly pulled him back. “We didn’t mean to overwhelm you.”

“Its okay.” Youngjae smiled and pulled them close. “Can we take it slow?”

“Of course Jae.” Jaebum kissed his cheek. “We’ll go as slow as you want.”

Youngjae went back to the Gryffindor tower that night holding Jackson’s hand nearly floating with happiness. As they walked through the common room he noticed a few people frown at their joined hands but no one said anything. It was clear Jaebum and Bambam’s warning was still fresh in everyone’s memory which suited Youngjae just fine. The only person in the dorm whose opinion mattered was the one currently holding his hand and asking for permission to kiss him goodnight.

***

Jinyoung supposed he should feel jealous. Across the dorm Mark sat with Yugyeom sprawled across his body kissing heavily which was the only thing the two ever seemed to do when near each other. Watching as the two long limbed bodies rolled and twisted together while Yugyeom spilled out little noises was nearly as pleasurable when it was him in Mark’s place. After Yugyeom’s initial shyness the Hufflepuff returned to his brazen self which meant if there was a surface he wanted to be pushed against it. He supposed that maybe someone else would be upset that someone else was feeling up on his boyfriend but the only jealous that he could muster is that he lost the coin flip to make their newest partner squirm.

“Still clothed.” Bambam dropped himself on to the bed next to him making Jinyoung frown. He didn’t really fancy a pissing match with the Slytherin right now. “I owe Youngjae money. I would have thought they would be well on their way to naked.”

“Youngjae gave you the password.” Jinyoung hummed. It made sens with the two spending more time together in potions and now that his Gryffindor was spending time with Jackson and Jaebum who nearly lived in the Slytherin dorms these days. It was only a matter of time until their paths crossed. “So what brings you here?”

“I need a study partner and you’re the only one who calls me on my shit.” Bambam pulled a few books from the bag. “Well, aside from Jackson but he’s busy arguing with Binns about what year the Troll Rebellion was.” Jinyoung snorted as he adjusted his seat. “Binns just doesn’t want to admit he forgot. Jackson is too good with dates to be wrong.”

“Learned the hard way?” He couldn’t help but smile as Bambam grumbled a small yes. “I think this is the longest civil conversation we’ve had since third year.” Jinyoung watched Bambam’s eyes flick up. The gaze was heavily with calculations though it only lasted a few moments. Jinyoung felt naked under it.

“You’re important to Yugyeom and he’s the most important person in the world to me.” Bambam turned his gaze to where Mark and Yugyeom lay in a heap of shaking limbs and wide smiles. “For as fun as it is to see you pissy I want him to be happy.” The black eyes refixed on him. “As long as you treat him well I offer a truce.”

“I don’t want a truce.” Jinyoung scoffed. Leaning back he chose his words carefully so he wouldn’t incite a new war, “I don’t want things to change because you think it will affect how things are.” Bambam bristled but Jinyoung kept going , “You’re not the only one who likes it when people call them out on their shit.” The Slytherin marginally relaxed as he took in the words. “Every argument we’ve ever had over things was well thought out even if I didn’t agree with you and I don’t want you to start kissing my ass.”

“I could eat your ass instead.” Bambam chuckled flipping open a book. Jinyoung raised an eyebrow a moment before leaning forward into the younger’s space. Jinyoung smirked when pink bloomed across the Slytherin’s face.

“Oh yeah?” Dropping his eyes to the slightly parted lips and then back up he moved just a hair closer until they were sharing the same breath. “Convince me that Flammel’s logic was flawed and I might let you.”

“He was an asshole.” Bambam mumbled getting steadily more pink. “No one needs to live forever. It's pointless and…” Bambam trailed off, pupils going wide.

“And?” Pulling the book out of Bambam’s hand he pressed closer.

“And I _really_ want you to let me touch you.” Jinyoung chuckled a bit but Bambam still didn’t move. “Please.” The word was barely a whisper but it shot straight through his body.

Unlike his first kiss with any of his partners, including an embarrassing attempt with a girl in his hometown, his kiss with Bambam was not soft. There was no build up or teasing or even little sighs. Bambam kissed like he knew exactly what he wanted and how to get it. It was messy and wet and heavy with want. His teeth found their way into the Slytherin’s skin as the younger slid his way onto Jinyoung’s lap, Bambam’s face pressed into his neck in a quiet submission. Jinyoung wanted to mark him up, lay him out, and make that big mouth of his go quiet. Briefly he wondered when his irritation with the younger turned into something more than the want to deck him for arguing everything under the sun. It was probably because Bambam would argue with him that Jinyoung found himself pulling him closer rather than pushing away.

“I’ve been saying for years they just needed to fuck it out.” Jinyoung barely registered Yugyeom’s delighted laugh mixing with Mark’s deep one. “But _noooooo_ neither one of them listened.”

Grabbing a handful of pale white hair Jinyoung brought him up into another heavy kiss. Each of the little noises dragged from the Slytherin poured through until he pulled away, breath ragged against Bambam's collarbone that still held vibrant marks from one of his partners.

“Okay. Well.” Bambam's voice was breathless as he ran a hand through his hair. “If this is too fast need to borrow Yugyeom and the bathroom for a fEW-” Jinyoung reached between them to press his palm down causing Bambam's hips to jerk upwards. “Jin...fuck.”

“Keep doing that Bammie.” Jinyoung glanced up at Yugyeom who plastered himself to Bambam's back, the youngest's eyes boring into his own. “Jinyoung is going to make you feel good right?” In lieu of answering Jinyoung kissed Bambam again as he pressed down making the younger gasp. “Harder.” Yugyeom's fingers wrapped around his wrist. “Bammie likes it _harder._ ” Jinyoung let Yugyeom guide his hand into a firm stoke. Bambam tore away from the kiss to keen high in his throat. “See?” Jinyoung watched raptly as Yugyeom used his hand to pleasure Bambam until the Slytherin was shaking between them, mouth spilling little moans.

“He's so pretty Gyeom.” Mark sat pressed against Jinyoung's side taking in the scene. “Does he like to have his mouth full?”

“He does.” Yugyeom nuzzled into Bambam's neck to murmur something too low for them to hear. The words made Bambam's eyes scrunch close, any remaining sense of composure lost. Yugyeom's free hand crooked a finger at Mark who after a moment offered a hand of his own. Jinyoung's breath hitched when Yugyeom slid two of Mark’s fingers into Bambam's mouth. “Suck those for me Bam.” The little moans were cut by wet noises while Bambam did as asked. 

Jinyoung wanted to break him.

“So pretty.” Mark cooed when Bambam reached back to bury a hand in Yugyeom's hair, hazed black eyes reopening. “Are you going to cum for us like a good boy?” The words coupled with another press from his hand was all it took for the Slytherin to fall apart.

“Good boy.” Jinyoung cooed softly as Bambam shook on his lap looking worlds more vulnerable than he'd ever seen. Holding onto the slim waist Jinyoung let Mark draw Bambam down for a kiss that had the younger relaxing again.

“So what are we going to do about this?” Mark asked finally letting Bambam breathe again, lips curled upward. “Youngjae knew this was a possibility since you and Yugyeom are tied almost as close as Jackson and Jaebum. He’s already given the okay.” Bambam’s eyes flicked from Mark to Jinyoung who was still watching them with a smile.

“I...I don’t know.” Jinyoung tried not to feel hurt by that since they really had not had a civil interaction in years. “Do you even like me?” Yugyeom’s eyes were sad as the youngest’s arms tightened around his boyfriend. “I-”

“You’re thinking too much.” Jinyoung tried to put just enough teasing in his tone to mix with the scoff. “We don’t spend time on things we don’t want.” He hoped the arched eyebrow from Bambam meant the younger was getting his feet back under him. “Besides you still haven’t convinced me Flammel’s logic was flawed. Don’t think you’re getting out of it with being cute either. I don’t let any of them weaponize sex like that.”

“Yes well I do it better.” The smirk returned to Bambam’s face and Jinyoung could see the relief pour off of Yugyeom. A look flashed back over Bambam’s face but it was gone faster than Jinyoung could really see what it was. “Want me to take care of that for you?” The younger’s hips wiggled down on where he was still hard in his shorts.

“Another time.” Leaning forward he placed a soft kiss on the corner of Bambam’s lips. “When you’re more comfortable.” The Slytherin’s fingers twined in his hair a moment before he began to kiss him again.

Jinyoung supposed that he could have been a jealous man but with Bambam on his lap kissing him softly, Mark pressed to his side cooing at them, and Yugyeom smiling at them he couldn’t think of a single reason to be jealous. This was much better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Say hi to us on Tumblr!  
> https://bang-channies.tumblr.com/
> 
> hey kids we got a twitter:  
> S - https://twitter.com/hardstansonly  
> K - https://twitter.com/BChannies


	4. Quidditch Curb Stomp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First Quidditch match of the year and it’s a doozy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes i took the sign language with the merfolk from the tumblr post. I really love the idea that they speak with them and that it’s one of those House Quirks like Hufflepuffs having full access to the kitchens. - S

Jackson stood under the massive bleachers watching as the Ravenclaw team ran drills. It wasn’t an uncommon occurrence for players to watch the other houses practice and as long as they were quiet, out of the way, and respectful the teams had an agreement to not make a fuss.

Jackson watched Mark in particular whip through the air with single minded focus as he dodged, ducked, dipped, and dived in between players and bludgers alike. The longer he watched the seeker the harder it became to ignore the slow tightening in his pants. The American moved with such fluid grace along the air currents that Jackson nearly believed he was a bird animagus. 

As the practice dragged on, Jackson forced himself to see how the rest of the team played, where their communication broke and any weak spots. Jackson noted that often Mark had to dodge badly placed bludgers and bank hard to keep from hitting chasers. The problem was Mark was too new and the team not yet used to how quick he shot around the pitch coupled with the fact that Mark could _easily_ go pro while most of the Ravenclaw team would not. Jackson himself had thought of going pro but the longer he played the less passion he felt for the game. He was currently looking into working at a Magical Creatures Reserve or as a healer if he decided he wanted to work with people instead of animals.

“You know.” Jackson nearly jumped at Jaebum’s voice in his ear. “You need to look at someone other than Mark if you’re going analyze their strategy.” Jackson blushed but relaxed as Jaebum wrapped his arms around him. “Though,” The drop in tone made Jackson’s breath hitch. They had been getting more and more bold in public places. With anyone else, Jackson would consider doing anything on the pitch, even under the bleachers where no one could see, sacrilegious but Jaebum was always the exception. “Keep watching Mark.” Deftly Jaebum undid Jackson’s pants and pulled them down as he sunk to his knees. Seeing Jackson reaching for his wand Jaebum added, “No silencing charm.”

Gripping the wooden beam in front of him Jackson stuttered out a breathless, “Jaebum.” Jackson groaned when Jaebum spread him open, tongue already teasing him. 

“Pay attention to them Jackson.” Jaebum kissed the base of his spine. “You have a match tomorrow.” Jackson bit his tongue but trained his eyes on the Ravenclaw team even as the slide and prod of Jaebum’s tongue and fingers made it hard to focus. Knowing he didn’t have permission, Jackson didn’t touch himself where he was hard and aching between his legs.

Jackson watched as Mark dove straight down to the ground chasing the snitch only to pull up with barely inches before smashing into the ground, then sidewind to continue chasing it, disappearing from sight. Even without Jaebum eating his ass like it was his last meal, watching Mark move on a broom made him hard. With a final swipe of tongue Jackson heard Jaebum stand and after a moment the click of a bottle cap. 

With a small whimper Jackson realized Jaebum wasn’t in a mood for mercy today.

“Do you think you’ll be able to beat him?” Jaebum asked nonchalantly as a slick finger teased him a few moments before sinking in, his body already loose and relaxed from the earlier ministrations. 

Jackson bit his lip a moment, eyes fluttering closed as a second one worked next to the first. “Maybe.” The fingers moved in and out slowly making sure everything was coated and comfortable. Jackson loved that Jaebum took such good care of him, always made sure that any pain he felt was pleasurable. “He’s good, really good.” Jackson bit his lip again. “He’s, fuck, better than any seeker we’ve had in the - _ah_ \- last few years.” Rocking back on the fingers, Jackson had to grip the wood beam to keep from touching himself. “Oh my god Jb.” The brush against his prostate made his toes curl. Focusing on that spot, Jaebum kept up his motions until Jackson had to bite his hand to keep from screaming out. He couldn't even pretend to be watching the pitch anymore.

“Jackson.” Jaebum kissed his temple sweetly. “You don’t get to cum right now.” That made Jackson whine high in his throat. “You don’t get to touch yourself later either.”

Whimpering again, Jackson croaked out, “Please. Jb please.” But the fingers withdrew and Jaebum shifted his pants back up. “I’ll be a good boy. Please let me.”

“You’ll be a good boy and not cum unless Mark touches you.” Jaebum’s voice was low in his ear. “No matter how long it takes.” Jackson shifted, pouting. Mark had seemed decently interested in at least him but since courting Yugyeom and Bambam the older’s attention had been obviously taken up. It could be a day or a month before Mark could potentially even look his way. “Lets go get cleaned up and get lunch.” Jackson glared over his shoulder but cast a wandless _Scourgify_ on Jaebum’s hand and smirking at his grimace. The spell didn't hurt but it left the skin feeling itchy.

What Jackson and Jaebum didn't notice during their last bit was the figure that had been watching them wide eyed and aroused.

Jackson was surprised that Mark was nowhere to be found at dinner but the great hall was already a mess of bodies when they arrived, so Jackson figured he might have just missed him. Giving Jaebum a kiss Jackson went with the Gryffindors to their table to soak in the hype and talk with his housemates while Jaebum joined Yugyeom and Bambam at the Slytherin table. All of them had made a promise to not let the excitement of the game cause issues within their new found circle. Even with Quidditch matches being the biggest events in the year, Jackson didn't want a silly game to drive a wedge between any of them.

During dinner Jackson also noted Youngjae was missing but he figured the younger was at the Ravenclaw table with Jinyoung and -probably- Mark. Instead of focusing on the missing bodies Jackson let himself be drawn into conversation. At the table he and Amber talked strategy and compared notes from their time watching the Ravenclaw team practice. Both of them noted that Mark was the real threat of the team with how fast he moved but Amber just winked saying that if he could out maneuver her than he deserved the snitch. As it stood Amber was being scouted for the Holyhead Harpies by no less than Ginny Weasley-Potter herself and few seekers in any of the houses over the course of the last 7 years had been on her level. Jackson was happy for her that she finally had some serious competition to look forward too.

While they talked strategy occasionally Jackson would flit his eyes around in search of Mark but to no avail. 

Jackson was seriously considering punching Jaebum by the time he laid down for bed. Both Yugyeom and Bambam had caught him after dinner to kiss him heavily, long bodies twisting and rolling around his but Jaebum’s order still weighed in the back of his head. It took a great force of will to pull away from him and a greater one still to not cave at their pouts. Now Youngjae was laying on him kissing him soft but each brush of lips more loaded than the next.

"Jacks." Youngjae pressed closer even as Jackson tried to gently dislodge him, "Jb is proud you've listened." Jackson groaned pushing him off while the younger laughed.

Scowling Jackson resigned himself to a long, frustrated, night.

***

Sitting next to Mark in potions had become a weekly thing. The seven of them all took turns rotating with one another meaning they got to spend at least one class together. However today Jackson wondered if something was wrong. Next to him Mark sat stiff as a board, eyes firmly glued to Slughorn as the professor moved around the room. Jackson tried to chalk it up to nerves or trying to focus but there was a line of tension that had Mark’s shoulders pulled out like a bowstring. Glancing down Mark hadn’t even written anything down though there were ink spots where it looked like he had attempted.

Leaning in he couldn’t help to ask. "You okay?" Jackson whispered, they were halfway through class and Mark seemed to get more tense as time ticked out. "You look tense."

"Hm." Was the only response he got. Jackson tried not to feel anxious at the determined silence from the Ravenclaw though the tendrils were beginning to curl in his chest. Before he could think of anything else to say, the dismissal bell chimed and Mark packed his bags quickly, his parting words were "See you on the pitch tonight."

Wilting a bit Jackson really hoped that the game wouldn't come between them. He had really begun to like Mark, even if Mark had no romantic interest. The American had a great sense of humor and was smarter than a whip. They usually spent potions scrawling little notes back and forth dragging Slughorn and whoever was sitting next to Yugyeom that day.

Pushing his worries to the side to deal with tomorrow, Jackson focused on his classes. Care for Magical creatures involved Hagrid 'showing off' a Thestral that almost none of them could see. As Hagrid explained that only those who witnessed death could seem them it worried Jackson deeply that Yugyeom was one of the few that could. When Jackson tried to gently ask the younger simply smiled saying that it was a story for another day. 

Advanced Transfiguration moved by at a slow pace. They had begun learning to manipulate the molecules in the air to transfigure into objects. It was a delicate balance of muggle physics and magic that allowed them to seemingly pull things out of thin air. The concept was simple enough but the execution had left him feeling drained and already a small headache was building behind his eyes. As the class was dismissed Headmistress McGonagall gave them all a small draft of Pep Up potion to help with the fatigue. 

Jackson tried not to squirm through his last two classes of the day, but Binns had dragged on in History until even Jackson who prided himself on being attentive nearly fell asleep in his seat. Finally in Defense Against The Dark Arts he stared at his book. Professor Lupin had returned from his long weekend still looking pale and drawn but as always the man smiled.

"Mr. Wang," The normally soft voice was scratchy and sounded near pained. Jackson didn't know what he went through but he desperately wanted to give the man a hug. "Can you tell me how to defeat a Dementor?"

"There are several spells, however only two are particularly effective. _Lumos_ will blind them temporarily." Jackson spoke confidently. He and Jaebum had spent a ridiculous amount of time reading magic theory and had even been granted access to the restricted section of the library. "However if you can't _apparate_ then it will only make them angry. The most effective is the _patronus_ charm, though the majority of the magic community have a hard time casting it." Lupin smiled in approval and motioned for him to continue. "If you can’t cast the _patronus_ its best to cast the _lumos_ charm followed by a shield charm before running to get as much distance between you and it as possible or _apparating_. Naturally if you run into one you should report it to the Ministry so they can track it down and contain it."

"Very good Mr. Wang. Twenty points to Gryffindor for your thorough answer." Professor Lupin stiffly moved from his seat toward the chalkboard. There were a few grumbled 'kiss ass' and 'know it all' from around the room but Jackson felt no need to apologize for being smart. He had done that enough in his first three years. Besides, across the room Jaebum smiled approvingly.

**_You're hot when you're smart._** Jackson couldn't stop a smile as Jaebum's thoughts softly curled around Jackson's own. Though _Legilimency_ couldn't transfer words like many thought it did, Jackson knew Jaebum's mind well enough that he could translate the mix of emotions and images into the message being relayed.

**_Dinner?_** Jackson scrawled the notes Lupin was putting up on the board. **_Or busy?_**

**_Never for you._** Jaebum filled his mind with a wave of warmth. Their minds brushing against one another's in a gentle caress. **_Love you._**

**_Love you too._** Jackson smiled stupidly feeling Jaebum retreat back into his own head. Usually they tried to spend at least one meal _not_ together so they could catch up with their friends and housemates. Even if it was Jackson's rule, he still missed Jaebum.

The final bell released them and Jackson waited as Jaebum spoke with Lupin about an assignment. Looking at the specimens on the wall Jackson lost track of time until a hand brushed against his. Next to him Jaebum stood smiling.

"Ready?" Jaebum's thumb slid over his knuckles.

Nodding, Jackson laced their fingers together. "Yeah." The walk to the Gryffindor tower was quick but Jackson could already feel the excitement of the coming match building.

Standing outside the view of the Fat Lady, and her ever gossiping gaze in the hallway, Jaebum cupped his jaw and kissed Jackson slowly. "Good luck today." Jaebum broke away a moment, then pressed him against the wall and deepened the kiss, warm hands resting on his hips. The flick of tongue against his own was enough to make Jackson’s knees weak. Sliding his hands up Jaebum’s chest, Jackson smiled into their kisses before tucking his face into Jaebum’s neck to pull in some of the calm that Jaebum carried with him. "I'll be cheering for you." Jaebum lifted one of Jackson’s hands to kiss his knuckles.

"You better be." Pulling back, face tilting forward, he stole another kiss. "I have to go get ready. Wear something red so I can see you in the crowd." Jaebum hummed but nodded in agreement. Pressing their foreheads together another moment Jackson enjoyed their closeness.

**_Love you._** The thought curled in his head. Jackson couldn't really explain why but hearing it like this was more intimate.

**_Love you too._ **

A few more quick kisses later Jackson playfully shoved Jaebum down the hallway. Turning on his heel, he sprinted up to the painting. "Hello Elizabeth." Jackson smiled at the Fat Lady. Turning in her portrait the Fat Lady seemed to be surprised by the use of her name until her eyes fell on Jackson. It seemed of all the years she guarded the dorm very few had ever asked her name and of those few only a handful used it. Jackson had made sure everyone in the Gryffindor dorm knew her name and many of them had taken to using it bringing a little bit of joy to the painting’s day. Jackson hoped that it would continue after he left.

"Hello Jackson." He couldn't help but grin at her bright red and gold dress. The dress itself was patterned after the roman stola and dyed a bright red while the wrap was a shiny gold that caught the light in the painting making it glimmer. "Password?"

"Ginger Snap." Getting an enthusiastic thumbs up the painting swung backwards. On his way past he pressed a careful hand to the canvas so they could high-five. "See you after the game Liz."

“Make us proud Jacks.” 

***

Jackson was beginning to make peace that they weren’t going to win this game.

Since they kicked off the pitch, Ravenclaw had been kicking their ass. Even after watching Ravenclaw practice, both with and without Jaebum, playing against them was a different beast all together. As Mark dived and dodged around, the rest of the Ravenclaw team had been playing together so long they were a tight knit group and functioned with barely seen gestures. 

Not that Jackson had been paying much attention to them, the score, or where the snitch was. Instead, all of his focus was on the bludgers that were hurtling around extra vicious today. 

Seeing one coming toward Amber while she was trying to get her hands around the snitch, Jackson banked left to intercept and cracked it with the club making sure to angle it towards the ground and not other players. As if dragged up by a bungee cord the bludger instantly shot back up clipping the front of his broom and sending Jackson spinning. As he fought to regain control he sent a silent thanks to all his years of fencing for his ability to keep a tight grip even one handed. Careening through the air, Jackson tightened his thighs and closed his eyes trying to regain his barings. Finally coming to a stop he took a deep breath through his nose.

**_JACKSON_ **

Jaebum’s thought’s screeched through his brain a moment before a bludger clipped his shoulder, the pain white hot as it pulsed through his entire body while he held on and tried not to fall off his broom from the force of impact. Gritting his teeth Jackson watched as the bludger circled back around seemingly fixated on him. It wasn’t the first time someone had jinxed a bludger to go after him but Jackson hoped it was just a coincidence. Unable to switch hands Jackson waited until the bludger was close before crossing his ankles, thighs going as tight as he could, then falling left to swing upside down. The bludger missed his chest by inches. Tipping the front of his broom down into a dive Jackson managed to right himself just in time to maneuver around another bludger flying at him from a badly placed hit by his team.

The game continued on for nearly another hour as both teams scored more points and Jackson found himself constantly dodging the particularly vindictive bludger. After another near chest shot, Jackson tucked it in the back of his mind to to have a few words with Madam Hooch about the bludger charms and warding around the pitch after the game. Even with no proof that the bludger was messed Jackson found it highly fucking suspect that it largely ignored the rest of the pitch to go after him and only relenting in its attempts when it would rocket towards Amber any time she had gotten close to catching the snitch. 

“RAVENCLAW WINS.” Glancing up Jackson saw Mark holding the snitch looking elated. Looking over at the scoreboard Jackson had to give it to the Ravenclaw team, even without the 150 points from the snitch they had been kicking his own team’s ass by a landslide. To be honest, if he was going to get his ass stomped Jackson would liked to have at least been able to enjoy it instead of playing chicken with a bludger.

Descending to the ground, Jackson smiled and congratulated each member of the Ravenclaw team and behind him the rest of the Gryffindor team followed suit. Already he could hear Amber talking with Mark and remarking on his flying abilities. As tempted as he was to join them Jackson knew that he needed to speak with Madam Hooch in private.

“Mr. Wang.” Madam Hooch’s voice caught his attention. Turning Jackson smiled trying not to wince at the dull throb in his shoulder though he knew she saw. Walking over to the middle of the pitch where she stood latching the last bludger down, Jackson came to a stop. “How is your shoulder?”

“It’s okay ma’am.” Jackson rolled it as proof that nothing was broken. Madam Hooch eyed it critically but relented as he moved it around a bit more. “I got lucky and it just clipped me instead of catching the joint.” Already he could see the wheels turning in her head before bright blue eyes flick to the shaking box containing the Quidditch balls.

“Do you think you were being singled out?” Blue eyes returned to him and Jackson tried not to squirm. They both knew there was no proof and with it being the first game of the year it left two courses; they take away Ravenclaw’s win which would only build animosity that would bubble over to everything from classes to Quidditch and make Gryffindor look bad or they ignore it accepting that it could happen again to someone less skilled than Jackson. “Jackson-”

“No.” Jackson shook his head then adding lowly, “we need at least two more incidents before anyone will believe me.” The thin line of Hooch’s lips tightened. “I’d rather not make a fuss unless necessary ma’am.” Behind them, Jackson could hear both teams approaching. “They worked hard for this win ma’am. Please don’t take it away from them.” With a disapproving sigh he saw Hooch finally relent. “Thank you.”

“Jackson!” Amber’s voice was followed by a heavy arm slinging itself around his neck and jostling his shoulder. “You weren’t kidding about Mark’s flying skill. Did you see that mobius strip he did at the end? It was _beautiful._ ” Jackson tried to smile but his shoulder throbbed again.

“You okay?”Mark came up on his left, noticing his flinch.

Before Jackson could give any reassurances Madam Hooch cut in. “Jackson is refusing to raise an issue but there was potentially a jinxed bludger, Mr. Tuan. It nearly broke his shoulder.” At that Mark blanched before crowding close to Jackson looking him over. “I will be looking into it, but I don’t believe you or your team had anything to do with it.” Jackson wanted to be able to enjoy Mark touching him but all he could see was Mark’s crushed look. Next to them Amber was looking dangerously pissed. She had been there the last time a bludger had taken him out of commission.

“Excuse me guys.” Jackson smiled brightly wiggling out from them. “Don’t worry about it Madam Hooch. It was probably a fluke anyway.”

“Last time you said that, it was jinxed and you had three shattered ribs. And that was just the first time.” Madam Hooch pinned him down making Jackson feel like a small child. “Jack-”

“No really it's okay.” Jackson fought to keep the smile and not look at either Amber or Mark. “Anyway I’m going to go change and have Madam Pomfrey check just in case. See ya.” Turning on his heel and walking away quickly, Jackson waited until he turned the corner leading under the bleachers before sprinting the rest of the way to the locker rooms. 

Slowly peeling off the Quidditch robes Jackson checked the long mirror and could see the bruise on his shoulder that was nearly black from where he had been hit. Seeing it mixed with the panic of Hooch outing his suspicions to Mark before he could even broach the subject with the Ravenclaw had his chest tightening painfully. 

Was it too much to ask for things to go smoothly his last year?

The shower was blessedly warm and under the spray the knots in his muscles began to loosen. Maybe he could get Jaebum to help work out the ones forming around the bruise in his shoulder and the ones he could feel building to charlie horses in his thighs. Going over what little he managed to pay attention to, Jackson began working out new drills, different flight patterns that could be implemented the next time they played against the Ravenclaw team. Jackson was so caught up in his head that it wasn’t until lips brushed the back of his neck that he realized he wasn’t alone.

“I didn’t know.” Mark’s voice was small. “I swear to Merlin I didn’t know.”

“I know you didn’t.” Turning slowly Jackson stepped out of the spray a little more. “Quidditch is highly competitive. It happens sometimes.” Mark’s eyes fell to his ribs where a small scar remained from a rib bone that had punctured out. “If I thought you did I would have let Hooch press the issue. Last time it wasn’t just me who got hurt and they didn’t fare out as well as I did.”

“You call three shattered ribs fairing well?” Mark sounded incredulous, jaw clenching tightly. Funnily enough Jaebum had said the same thing when Jackson had told him during one of their talks.

“She got nailed in the head.” Jackson didn’t like remembering that. He had been next to her and watched her fall off her broom unconscious and bleeding. It had taken nearly 3 years for them to repair the physical damage not to mention the lifetime of mental damage she would now live with. Mark’s frown deepened, behind the dark eyes, Jackson saw wheels turning in the older’s head too. “Anyway don’t worry about it. Nothing is broken.” 

That seemed to set Mark off. “No I _am_ going to worry about it.” The Ravenclaw stepped into his space, “Fuck the game. Someone was trying to hurt you.” Jackson ignored the little flutter of butterflies at that. Mark had been more worried about him than the game and he wasn’t expecting that. “You _and_ Amber. I thought,” Mark ran a hand through his hair looking guilty. “I thought I was just imagining things. But you would have won twice if she didn’t have to dodge or wait for you to flank her.” Jackson looked away. He hadn’t meant for Mark’s first game to end like this, to be ruined.

“I’m so-”

“If you apologize for someone targeting you, I will hit you myself.” Long fingers gently touched his shoulder where the bruise bled over the curve toward the collarbone. “Jackson.” Glancing back up Mark was closer than he had before. “I’m going to find out who hurt you. I promise.” Letting himself be pushed back and pressed against the wall Jackson melted when Mark kissed him. “I promise Jackson.”

“I believe you.” Jackson whispered, pulling Mark against him. “You can touch me. It’s okay.” The slide of Mark’s hands mixed with the warm water felt amazing on his sore body. “Mark touch me.”

"I saw you." Mark's lips grazed up his neck. "Under the bleachers yesterday." Jackson felt himself flush crimson. "That's why I couldn't talk to you in potions." Teeth caught his earlobe making Jackson ache. "All I wanted to do was bend you over the desk and fuck you until you screamed." At that Jackson couldn't stop the small desperate whine that clawed itself out of his throat.

In the end they ground against each other until Mark reached down to thumb at his head, the American's low voice murmuring praise. It took less than a minute for Jackson to gasp and shake through his orgasm while Mark watched him in wonder. Jackson didn’t have words to explain that he had been on edge for nearly two days, that watching him fly had made his Quidditch pants tighter than normal. That maybe he’s been crushing on him since he talked with him in potions that first day. Instead, Jackson dropped to his knees to do what he did best until Mark was shaking and whispering his name.

 

****

Jaebum had been pacing for nearly an hour after the game when he caught sight of Jackson walking out of the locker room with Mark, both of them flushed and smiling. Nearly wilting in relief Jaebum felt the world settle a bit. Looking at them Jaebum knew the smile plastered on Jackson’s face. Taking a steadying breath he let the fear bleed out of his bones, Jackson would not have done anything if he had broken bones or needed medical help. 

Still, Jaebum vividly remembered their third year when Jackson had been hit with a bludger and knocked off his broom, how Madam Hooch just barely managed to catch him. They hadn’t even been friends then, Jaebum had been too shy to talk to Jackson, but watching the Gryffindor eye everyone like an enemy while drinking Skelegrow for nearly two months to fix the mess in his chest had hurt him. Everyone had chalked it up as another Quidditch injury until a Hufflepuff had been nearly killed and a full investigation went underway. Jaebum didn’t know what happened to fifth year responsible for it but he knew Headmistress McGonagall was pushing for an attempted murder charge.

“-bum.” Blinking he noticed Jackson calling out to him, uninjured arm waving him over. Unable to make himself smile, Jaebum propelled his body forward to pull Jackson to him. Careful of the injured shoulder Jaebum held him tightly, face buried in the warm neck. Even after spending too long in the shower Jackson still smelled like the leather from his Quidditch robes and the sky. “Hey now, I just got done talking Mark off a ledge. Don’t you fall apart on me too.” Next to them Mark scoffed.

“Talking is _not_ what you did.” Jaebum conjured a smile for Mark noticing the Ravenclaw get a little antsy. Whispering he added, “But you did wait like a good boy. I’m proud of you baby.”

“Oh no. I’m not going to Madam Pomfrey with a hard on.” Jackson laughed pushing him off. “I’m going to have her make sure nothing is out of place or jostled around.” Jaebum pressed a kiss to his temple. “I’ll see you at dinner.” Jackson kissed both of them before taking off down the hallway.

Jackson was barely out of earshot before Mark turned to him. “I don’t know who fucked with the bludger but I’m going to find out.” Jaebum studied him. Jackson was kind, overly so, but was a good judge of character. If his boyfriend had even a bit of doubt or any inclination that Mark had been involved with this then Jackson would not have let Mark talk to him, let alone touch him.

“I believe you.” At that Mark sagged in relief. Stepping closer Jaebum tilted his head looking up at the older, “Whoever it is should hope you find them before me.” A smile spread across his face. “Do me a favor and spread that around the Ravenclaw dorm.”

“Bold to assume either of us will get to whoever it is before Bambam.” Mark smiled back. It would be a competition of who could track down the guilty party before the teachers could. They would let the school do what they had to, but neither Mark or himself or their new found group were going to take this lightly. “Are you okay with-”

“With Jackson being interested in you?” Jaebum snorted rolling his eyes. “I’ve actively encouraged it.” Shifting his weight from one foot to the other he continued, “I like you Mark. You’re good to those around you and you’re good to Jackson.” Mark blushed a bit. “Even if you’re a dog person.” At that Mark laughed loudly. “Jackson has a big heart and a lot of love to give. Should you ever be interested and your partners are willing we would open to dating you too.”

Leaving Mark standing a little dumbfounded in the hallway Jaebum made his way to the Slytherin dorms. Walking through the common room he sent a hello to the mermaid speaking sign language with a first year who was clumsily signing. Jaebum had barely been in the dorm five minutes before the two he was looking for came storming in. Under the calm demeanor Jaebum could feel Bambam’s anger while next to him Yugyeom was visibly upset. Assuring both of them that Jackson was okay the three of them began to put their heads together. Someone had fucked with their partner and none of them were going to let that stand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Say hi to us on Tumblr!  
> https://bang-channies.tumblr.com/
> 
> hey kids we got a twitter:  
> S - https://twitter.com/hardstansonly  
> K - https://twitter.com/BChannies


	5. PolyAMORY not PolyJUICE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Study time and a big ugly ball of emotions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember how I said no one died? Some well known faces are gonna be making appearances. I adore tonks but dogstar is the hill I live and die on. - S

Jackson stared at the table full of people during their agreed upon study day and couldn’t help but wonder how in three months he had gone from being single to having four? Five? Partners? How many did he have again? They were all involved in some way or another and he had definitely at least made out with everyone except for Jinyoung. They were still taking things slow with Youngjae which was more than fine, Yugyeom and Bambam more than kept them busy in the bedroom - if they weren’t with Jinyoung and Mark. 

Without really meaning to Jackson often found himself wondering how he managed this. Sure he was handsome, he knew that he was even if Youngjae made Narcissus jokes when he said it. Jackson liked to make people laugh even if it meant he made an ass out of himself to do it. He was good in bed, he didn’t need Jaebum to tell him to know that - but he liked it when the older did. But he had been all those things before and couldn’t get one person to last more than a few weeks dating him so the idea that now so many people were interested was making his mind turn on itself.

A finger snapped several times across the table bringing his mind back from the rabbit hole it nearly fell down. “Are you even paying attention Jackson?” Jinyoung huffed, annoyed at him. In Jinyoung’s defense, he had been trying to explain something for several minutes and Jackson kept getting distracted by his mouth.

“Not really.” Jackson shrugged an unrepentant shoulder. “You’re really cute when you start ranting.” Jackson fully expected to get yelled at more or maybe be smacked upside the head with a book. Instead Jinyoung flared bright pink before turning away and burying his face into the book he'd been pulling information from, muttering darkly. Looking over at the others Jackson stuck out his tongue smugly.

“Now that’s not fair.” Mark pouted deeply at Jinyoung. “How come he can get away with that but not me?” Mark looked over with a wink, a wide grin showing the two rows of sharp teeth that Jackson had gotten better acquainted with since the Quidditch match. 

“He isn't getting away with it." Jinyoung grumbled still blushing and not looking up. 

**_Should we?_** Jackson glanced over at Jaebum letting their minds slide together like puzzle pieces. His partner tilted his head in confusion before he got it. **_If he’s interested of course._** Jackson added trying to keep too much hope from bleeding through.

**_Our own set of Fancy Spoons_** Jaebum grinned flipping through the Monster Book of Monsters. Jackson wasn’t sure how anything remotely creature related loved Jaebum but he had to admit Jaebum just had that aura. The man was laid back, endlessly patient, and just radiated good vibes. **_I would be okay with all five of them._**

**_I love you._** Getting a grin in return Jackson sent an air kiss.

“Can you two at least pretend you’re not using spells that can get you kicked out of school?” Jinyoung glared at them. “I’m still not even sure _how_ you managed to get him to study enough to learn it.” Jackson had found out that Jaebum and Jinyoung lived in the same area and had known each other since they were kids.

“Well since I keep getting distracted by your mouth maybe you should just kiss me.” Jackson rested his chin on his hand grinning. Next to him Youngjae slapped a hand over his own mouth to hide a grin while Yugyeom buried his face into Mark’s chest to hide his. Arching an eyebrow, Jackson’s grin grew wider. “Well?”

With an annoyed huff Jinyoung snapped his book closed without looking at them. Jackson thought he was going to leave but Jinyoung stomped around the table. “You’re the worst of them.” Jackson would have laughed but he was decidedly distracted by the soft lips on his. Fisting his hands into the front of Jinyoung’s robe Jackson made a small happy noise. “Jackson.” Kissing Jinyoung again he felt Jinyoung's breath catch a bit.

“Yeah?” Kissing Jinyoung was nice, Jackson didn’t want to stop. If the soft thumbs brushing against his jaw were anything to go by, neither did Jinyoung.

“If you don’t pay attention," another soft kiss "I’m going to throw you in the black lake.” Jinyoung pecked his lips one last time before circling around back to his seat. 

To their credit, the seven of them managed to get their homework done at a decent time. Jackson had made a dedicated effort to pay attention to when each of them were talking, especially Jinyoung. When it came to individual studies the group had broken off into groups depending on what was being studied, leaving Jackson by himself. Being the only one in advanced transfiguration didn’t bother him, most of Jackson’s classes were advanced courses so he was used to studying by himself, but he did feel a little left out from the group.

Did they even want him?

The thought crashed into his brain so quickly that Jackson had gone from watching them fondly to suddenly all he could focus on was their turned backs. The soft giggles and conversations they shared and all he had was his book. 

Already Jackson could feel his chest tighten, his brain reminding him that he couldn’t ever manage to keep one boyfriend before and now there were six people he cared about. What happened when they got sick of him? What happened if they found they were happier without him?

Feeling the panic rising, Jackson quietly snatched his bag and slipped away from the desk. He made his way toward the Restricted section giving Madam Pince a forced wave. The wards around the Restricted section wobbled a bit to allow him passage through. The curl of the wards around him was as familiar as the curl of self doubt. Bee lining for the transfiguration section Jackson planned to drown out the thoughts with magical theory as he had done more times than he cared to think about over the years. 

_**Jackson?**_ Jaebum’s thoughts wrapped around his own. Jackson knew that Jaebum could feel the chaos. _**Come back.**_

_**Need to look through a few books.**_ It wasn’t a lie, he really did need the transfiguration books he was currently trying not to cry in front of. Forcing himself to calm down Jackson added, _**I’m okay.**_

_**Bullshit.**_ Jackson tried to hide a chuckle but it only came out as hiccuped laugh. The ghost passing by him glared disdainfully but said nothing. _**Come back or I’m tearing down the wards to get you.**_

_**You do that and they’ll realize how good of a spellcaster you are and you’ll have to apply yourself in class.**_ Jackson grinned at the glare he could feel over their connection. _**I’m okay. Keep studying I’ll meet you in for dinner.**_

_**Jackson.**_ He could feel Jaebum’s growing agitation at the situation. Jaebum didn’t like when he couldn’t at least see Jackson while knowing he was panicking. In any other situation, Jackson would have gladly gone to collapse in Jaebum’s arms while he worked through the anxiety but he needed time to get his brain back in order. He would just end up making things awkward if he went back crying. Didn’t everyone say that he was too needy anyway? 

Slapping that thought away Jackson scowled. None of them had ever said that to him, even when they could have. Jackson wouldn’t project his self-doubt onto them.

_**Please Jb, give me some time to breathe.**_ It was a low blow and he knew it. Likely Jaebum was now sitting either glaring or slumped over the table. _**I love you. I’ll see you at dinner.**_

Jackson pulled away from the connection then shielded his mind with _Occlumency._ He just needed some time to think and get past the jumbled thoughts in his head.

“You’re loud.” A deep voice made Jackson jump out of his skin. Behind him stood the former potions professor. Severus Snape still stood straight backed in his famous black robes. The man's skin was as pale as ever and just under the jaw Jackson could see parts of the scar that if the stories were to be believed, were from a giant python repeatedly biting him during the Battle of Hogwarts. After the war, Snape had been cleared by the ministry with no small part from Harry Potter adamantly demanding the charges be dropped. There were rumors that Snape had spied for Dumbledore but the trial was closed, the records sealed, and Snape refused to speak to anyone. Once the trial ended, Snape promptly retired from teaching to go brew potions at Saint Mungo's far away from the chaos of children. The potions master was brilliant but even he agreed that he was not cut out for teaching. “If you’re going to be using _Legilimency_ you need better control.” Jackson’s heart thumped into his chest.

“I do-”

“I’m not a teacher nor will I report you.” Snape eyed him critically, face still set in his perpetual scowl. “I was younger than you when I learned the art. However if you cannot be more controlled, then anyone who knows Legilimency can hear you and some of us don’t want to know about your love life.” Jackson blushed bright red, looking at his shoes mumbling an apology. “A seventh year in the restricted section without sneaking in.” Jackson shrank more under the black eyes. The restricted section was off limits to almost every student unless they had signed permission, which Jackson had, but he still felt like he had been caught somewhere he wasn't supposed to be. A pensive look crossed the man's face though it was so quick Jackson nearly missed it. “You must be the new Gryffindor golden boy. At least you know how to take constructive criticism.”

“You’re really not going to report me?” Jackson finally found his voice. The man regarded him a few more moments over the prominent nose. The stare made him feel small, like he was back to being a first year and only having wrong answers.

“As I said. I’m not a teacher.” Snape pulled two books off the shelf without looking at him. The black eyes dipped down while Snape flipped through their pages, then put one of the books back. “I don’t care what you do as long as you’re quieter about it.” Jackson blushed again looking at the floor. “Here.” Snape handed him a thin book, the black leather cracked and peeling with age. “Good day Mr. Wang.”

“Thank you.” Jackson bowed out of habit. Snape seemed to be slightly taken aback and while he didn’t smile the scowl lessened. As Snape turned Jackson blurted a quick, “Wait! Um..Will you be in the castle for a while?” A dark eyebrow arched. “If...I know you’re not a teacher but-”

“Mr. Wang I do not have all day. Spit it out.” Jackson flushed red again under the annoyed tone. All the stories made it clear Snape didn’t like most people, least of all those who he felt wasted his time. He was a cold but brilliant man.

“If I have questions can I come to you for help?” Running his fingers over the black leather he dared a small look up. Snape’s face remained as impassive as ever. “None of the teachers know and I could get expelled since it’s not allowed to be used here. I’ve been doing my best bu-”

“Two parchments on how _Legilimency_ and _Occlumency_ works. A piece.” Snape tapped the book with his finger twice cutting him off. “If you can manage to impress me I’ll teach you everything I know. This is an art Mr. Wang and I have no intention of trying to teach another Gryffindor who won’t apply himself.” Turning on his heel, the man strolled away, black robes billowing out behind him like a dark cloud.

Jackson covered his mouth with the book to hide his smile. If he could manage to impress Snape, no matter how lofty that idea sounded, he had a chance to be taught by one of the most skilled _Legilimens_ of this century. He could do two essays in his sleep and that was on subjects he didn’t know anything about. He could _definitely_ do them on these two subjects that he had been studying extensively.

“He likes you.” For the second time Jackson jumped. Standing next to him in a 180 from Snape’s scowl stood Professor Lupin smiling kindly. For all the ghosts wandering around the school Jackson was always bamboozled by people. “Then again, Snape for all his callousness has always had an eye for recognizing skilled students. If he didn’t think you were worth the effort he would have simply ignored you.” The professor put a book on the shelf, the thick chain keeping it closed sliding heavily along the wood. Lupin turned to him again pensively, “There is a crowd of worried looking students outside the wards. I think they are waiting for you.” Jackson picked up the cracked leather book, fingers fiddling with a crease.

“Oh.” Jackson chewed the inside of his cheek. He wasn’t sure if he could even begin to explain his situation. It wasn’t a simple issue, it wasn’t like he could casually talk about being anxious that he and his partner wanted to date their five closest friends. Or that he worried he wasn't good enough and that they were going to realize that at some point.

“You remind me greatly of a dear friend. Too smart for your own good, loud and headstrong but with a good heart.” Jackson nearly asked who he reminded the professor of but Lupin continued. “Some unsolicited advice from an old man?” The professor put a hand on his shoulder still smiling gently. “Take the time you need to get your head straight before making any decisions.” Conjuring up a small smile Jackson nodded. "And if you see a black dog wondering about, tell him that he's too old for hide and seek."

“Sure thing professor. Thank you.” Jackson bowed again but Lupin first bowed back then ruffled his hair.

In a much less dramatic exit Lupin slowly made his way back to the wards and left him alone as well. Glancing at the book, Jackson made his way to the table next to a window to begin reading. He wasn’t quite ready to face everything just yet.

***

Jackson hadn't meant to stay as late as he did in the library. Once he had begun reading the book Snape had given he simply lost track of time. The book was nearly out of his league with how advanced it was. The magical theory was complex and heavily depended on specific prior knowledge which lead to Jackson flitting around the Restricted section pulling books and taking parchment after parchment of notes. As the notes and books continued to stack up Jackson started to be able to puzzle out pieces without having to flip through page after page or rustle through the stack of neatly written parchment. He would need to make them more cohesive so that Jaebum could learn as well.

Jaebum.

" _Fuuuuuck_." Jackson groaned noticing how dark the sky outside the window was. He had for sure missed dinner. Knowing he wasn't even remotely close to finishing Jackson quickly wrote the names of each of the books before running to return them. Stuffing the rest of his items into his bag, Jackson ran out of the section only to trip as his foot caught on something. _**Arresto momento.**_ Jackson couldn't get his mouth to function but his practice with wandless and silent spells came in handy. Instead of face planting in the floor he hovered a few inches above it.

"Serves you right." Jackon righted himself coming face to face with Bambam. The younger looked less than impressed. Since school hours were well past over, Bambam was dressed in a soft black turtleneck and black slacks. It was as close to casual the younger got unless they were hanging around the dorm. "Were you going to hide all night?"

"I got caught up studying." Jackson didn't try to defend himself. While it was the truth it wasn't an excuse. "I'm sorry."

"Don't know why you're apologizing to me. Jaebum is the one who you stood up." Bambam's voice was still clipped but not as harsh as it was before. "You just up and disappeared on us and then walled Jb out. We waited for hours out here." The panic from earlier reared its ugly head. They were already realizing that he wasn’t worth the trouble.

Jackson clutched his bag tighter, head hung low. Jackson had intended to take whatever verbal beating was coming but after a few heavy moments of silence he couldn't help but ask, "Did I ruin everything?"

"Ruin?" Bambam stammered out, voice laced with shock. "Oh Merlin, you Gryffindors really are stupid." Bambam wrapped him up in a tight hug that Jackson didn’t quite feel he deserved. "Jackson, it's okay."

"It doesn't feel okay." Pulling away Jackson scrubbed at his face, trying to will away his building tears only for more to come up. The lingering anxiety had begun to mix with the slow building exhaustion from being awake too long. Jackson’s brain spiraled back into the black pit that drove him away before. "Does he hate me?" Jackson had lifted the _Occlumency_ but he couldn't feel out where Jaebum was. It probably meant Jaebum had now blocked his mind off too.

"He was pretty upset when you didn't show for dinner." Bambam brushed a tear away with a thumb. "You ran away and then blocked him out." Jackson nodded numbly. "None of us are mad, Jackson. We're worried as hell. One second you were there and the next you were gone and all Jb could tell from your head was that you were upset.”

Could he tell Bambam? The younger had always been level headed even when he was being goofy. Jackson didn’t want to burden him but if he didn’t talk about this he was going to lose everyone. That included Jaebum.

“What if I’m not good enough?” The words spilled out in a pained wave. “I’m never good enough.”

“Do you trust me?” Bambam’s voice was almost as soft as the thumbs brushing against his cheekbones. Jackson nodded, keeping his eyes closed. “Follow me.”

Bambam laced their fingers together and began pulling him through the hallway. The two were silent as they wound their way through the hallways until they reached the painting of Salazar Slytherin. At first the portrait had given them no end of grief about Tradition and House Secrets. Bambam told them that until Yugyeom had been brought in only a few other Non-Slytherin students had ever seen the Slytherin common room. Now there were all kinds of students filtering in and out to foster House Harmony and as Bambam once put it: _You’re dead. Your opinion doesn’t matter anymore._

“Good evening.” Bambam smiled at the wizard. The portrait glared a moment and then sighed heavily. “Password is Scallops.” Without a word the portrait swung open to allow them passage.

The common room was nearly empty since it was so late. The usual torches were out but clusters of candles cast the room in a soft glow, the chill in the air lessened by the small fire burning in the hearth. A movement outside the large glass window caught Jackson’s eye just in time to see a few merfolk pass by, the spears in their hands meant they were likely hunting for food. Being in the land locked lake had its advantages he guessed, less predators to deal with than out in the open ocean. Jackson couldn’t help but wonder if they ever got lonely being secluded or if they ever went stir crazy from being in a glorified bowl.

“Jackson?” Blinking back towards the plush leather couches he barely had a moment to take in the flurry of movement before Jaebum was in his space. Jaebum’s eyes traced over his face for a moment before the older pulled him into his chest. “Are you okay? Are you hurt?” 

“I’m okay.”Jackson let his bag drop so he could hug him back properly. “I’m sorry. I panicked.” The arms around him tightened. “I panicked and then I got caught up in a book and I’m so sorry.”

“Shh. It’s okay.” Jaebum’s fingers curled around the back of his neck in comfort. “I love you.” Jackson was trying not to cry but he was failing. He didn't deserve this but he couldn't bring himself to pull away. "It's okay baby." Jackson clung to the words as tightly as he clung to his boyfriend.

“Its okay to be scared Jackson.” Yugyeom pressed himself against his back, placing soft kisses in his hair. “I’m scared too.” It was easy to forget he wasn't the only person who might be afraid of everything moving so quickly.

“Don’t leave us.” Youngjae was next to press to his side and since he could still kind of see Bambam over Youngjae’s shoulder the person pressing against him was Jinyoung. “We aren’t going to leave you. Promise.”

Jackson nearly fell asleep standing squished between the six of them until finally Youngjae pointed out they had class in the morning and needed to get some sleep. To Jackson’s surprise and delight each one of them took a turn to kiss him softly, even Jinyoung, until finally Jaebum pulled him into a slightly deeper kiss.

_**I love you.**_ Jackson felt Jaebum soak into his mind. The Hufflepuff felt more like he belonged in there than he did some days. _**Breakfast?**_

_**Yeah.**_ Jackson smiled for the first time in hours. Maybe it would be okay.

 

***

Jackson felt hungover when he woke up. The whole of his brain felt heavy from everything that had raced through it yesterday and the knowledge of the black book sitting in his bag. The more he read the more questions he had and not nearly enough time between classes to run to the library.

“Morning.” Youngjae promptly flopped onto his bed to curl around him. “Apparently Advanced Potions got cancelled this morning. Slughorn wasn’t feeling good and decided to spend the day in bed. Ten sickles says it's just a hangover.” Jackson snorted nuzzling into the dark hair. A few moments passed before Youngjae spoke again.“You scared the shit out of us yesterday. Don’t do it again.”

“I’m sorry.” Jackson sighed sadly. Jackson wondered if he was in for a day of disappointed conversations now that they were sure he wasn't going to bolt. It was unlikely but Jackson couldn't keep himself from launching into the worst case scenario.

“We know and we understand Jackson,” Youngjae pressed a kiss to his chest. The words stopped it from racing so much. “We should start getting ready for the day though. Even if Slughorn is hugging a bucket they’ll want us in class to keep us corralled.”

Breakfast was spent at the end of the Slytherin table with the seven of them. As the light began to filter through the high stained glass windows Bambam wordlessly cast the silencing charm just a few moments before the owls began to flutter in for the day. It was always a surreal experience to see the hoards of fluffy birds descend without actually hearing them. Jackson had to admit though, it was worth it to see Yugyeom finally able to relax and be able to eat breakfast. Bambam and Jaebum had told him that their baby used to either skip breakfast or eat in the kitchens with the kids who had allergies to birds. Bambam in particular was grateful for a solution that let them have their first meal of the day together.

The sensation of being watched made Jackson squirm until he finally caved and discreetly looked around. At the teacher's table sat Severus Snape eyeing him thoughtfully while talking with Lupin and McGonagall. Turning back his food Jackson practiced closing his mind.

_**Better.**_ The single word made him jolt. The suddenness of his mind being filled was gone. Snape had slipped in and out without Jackson even _feeling_ it.

"Jackson?" Blinking up, he realized he was being stared at again. This time it was by his partners. "You okay?"

"Yeah. I just remembered I didn't get around to telling you." Jackson grinned easily, gaze turning to Jaebum. "The book I got lost in yesterday? Its for L and O." That made Jaebum perk up from his coffee. "It's complicated, even for me." Jaebum quirked an eyebrow. "I made you a copy of the notes but I'm barely a third in and need more research."

"I'll look them over." Jaebum smiled as he accepted the stack of parchment when Jackson handed it over. "So you didn't answer our question." 

"What question?" Looking around the group, the six were laughing a little into their food and cups.

"Do you want to date all six of us?" Jaebum smiled wider. "And all six of us would date you." The creeping fear from yesterday was back.

"I-" a crash from the head table saved him from answering. It seemed Hagrid had tried to stand but the crutch he was now sporting under his right arm bumped the table and nearly spilled everything.

"Think about it." Jinyoung kissed his temple. "We'll wait for you." 

***

Jackson waited until his study hour between Advanced Transfiguration and Potions to sit down and think. Trudging into a nearly forgotten hallway that overlooked the Forbidden Forest, Jackson plopped his bag down on a stone bench. Focusing his magic until his brain wanted to shred, Jackson warped the molecules in the air until they transfigured into a lumpy, mostly ugly, red and gold seat cushion. Smiling to himself Jackson sat on it, and while it wasn't the comfiest he had at least got it to materialize. McGonagall was going to be so proud.

Twisting the colorfully braided bracelet Yugyeom had made all of them the day before Jackson sighed. The answer to his dilemma was clear, he wanted them and they wanted him. Simple right? So why was he so scared?

_Bark!_

A large black dog sat wagging his tail in front of him. The black fur held streaks of grey around the muzzle. There was something about the eyes that made Jackson feel strange. Like they were too bright, too knowing to be just a dog. Even one in the magical world. 

"I have it on very good authority you're too old to be playing hide and seek." Jackson smirked as he remembered Lupin's words from the night before. The dog huffed a bit but it's tail didn't stop wagging. Holding out his hand, palm up he asked, "So what's your name?" Predictably the dog didn't answer nor did he move forward. "My name is Jackson." Dropping his hand Jackson tilted his head. "Afraid you found me at a bit of a bad time." The dog tilted its head in question, or maybe it was just mimicking him. 

Unable to stop himself, Jackson launched into the story. He needed someone, even if it was a dog, to listen just so he could get all the clutter out of his brain. He talked about his fears and his hopes, what it would mean to date six people when he didn't feel he deserved one of them. 

Reaching the end Jackson shrugged helplessly. "The only thing that is stopping me is me. Self doubt is a bitch." With a final long sigh he buried his face in his hands.

"So stop doubting yourself." The voice was raspy. Shooting his head up Jackson stared wide-eyed at the man sitting in a newly transfigured robe where the dog had been. The wild black hair streaked with silver framed a long face creased with laugh lines. "Sorry to scare you but you seem like you need more help than a dog can give."

"I have to go." Jackson would have stood if he wasn't afraid of fainting.

"Go where?" The fucking ANIMAGUS asked smiling gently.

"To drown myself in the black lake." Jackson felt the blush creep up. "Oh my god I should have known." The tears were starting to form. "How could I have been so _stupid_?" For the first time the man frowned. "Please forget everything I said." 

"Jackson you need to take a deep breath." The man ordered. As the man inhaled deeply Jackson followed suit. "My name is…" The man squirmed a bit, eyes darting around. "My name is Sirius." When Jackson arched an eyebrow he added, "technically I'm not supposed to be here."

"No you're not." Their heads whipped to where Lupin was frowning deeply. "Least of all outside of your Padfoot form." Padfo...things were falling together now. Jackson recognized the names from Harry Potter's section of Hogwarts A History. Sirius Black, framed for murder and nearly put to death before his miraculous escape from Azkaban. Pure blood, Muggle and Half Blood advocate, former Auror, and _fucking animagus apparently._

The whole story didn't come out until the post-war trials and rumor had it the man fucked off to somewhere in the woods so he could have some peace after having half his life stolen. And yet here Sirius was at Hogwarts. The man had spent the better part of a half hour listening to Jackson whine about his love life like he didn't have anything better or more exciting to do. Maybe he didn't. Somehow that felt worse.

The man - Sirius fucking Black- scowled. "He was distressed Moony I couldn't just _leave._ " That seemed to lessen Lupin's glare. "Besides Snape is here and you don't yell at him." At that Lupin rolled his eyes so hard Jackson got a sympathy headache.

"If you start acting like a child I'm going to let him turn you into a rug." Lupin glared crossing his arms. Even in the overlarge knit sweater and slumped shoulders he gave off an intimidating aura. "We're on the back slide to fifty Padfoot. We've talked about this, it's past time to let it go." Sirius sighed dramatically but nodded in agreement. The grin he gave Lupin was equal parts sheepish and adoration.

"Excuse me." Jackson grabbed at his bag. "I _really_ need to go drown myself in the lake. Goodbye."

"You took a jinxed bludger to the shoulder but you won't talk to your partners." Sirius tilted his head still looking up from where was cross legged on the floor. The words were as soft as his smile. There was no accusation, no disgust or even annoyance. "To make a good Quidditch player you have to be willing to get hurt. To fly even when there is chaos. What is making you really afraid?" Jackson gnawed at his bottom lip. They both knew the answer.

"I'm not good enough." 

"Says who?" To Jackson's horror Lupin asked as if he was aware of the whole situation. "They don't seem to think so. At least not Mr. Im."

_You're too loud._

_Anyone who knows Legilimency can hear you._

_Take your time on deciding._

The conversations from the library the previous night made his stomach turn. Jackson was definitely sure he was going to faint. This couldn't be happening.

"Do you trust them?" Sirius finally stood, joints cracking almost painfully. Jackson was trying to focus on breathing but nodded a yes. "Then trust them when you don't trust yourself."

"There is something notably surreal about _you_ giving relationship advice." Lupin snorted but kissed the man's cheek softly, one arm wrapping around the thin waist to pull the man close. "You'll be late to potions if you don't hurry." Distantly Jackson heard the bells tolling. "A little more unsolicited advice from two old men? Love is always scary Jackson. Don't wait until one of you nearly dies to stop being afraid."

Jackson was saved yet again from answering as the bell rang. As he started jogging to his class he could still feel the two of them watching. A pure blood and a werewolf. Jackson smiled a bit, maybe that's why they didn't judge him for his 'unconventional' relationship. The entire Black family had to be rolling in their graves. 

As the last of the bells chimed Jackson barely made it to his seat with a moment to spare. Slumping a bit in his seat to catch his breath Jackson stared at the ceiling. His whole brain trying to puzzle out the bizarre events of the last forty-five minutes. To puzzle out all the weird shit that had been going down since he stepped off the train. Was everyone's 7th year this weird?

"Well this ought to be interesting." Next to him Jaebum took his seat. Technically, Youngjae was next on the 'Jackson Rotation' but he figured they all agreed to let Jaebum skip ahead considering the last two days. Under the desk Jaebum placed a hand on his knee, thumb brushing back and forth soothingly. "Wonder what's up with Slughorn." In the middle of the room a familiar figure dressed in black was standing straight backed next to a chalkboard that was usually covered in Slughorn's accolades. Today the chalkboard contained actual potion notes, instructions and ingredients.

"Good afternoon." The deep voice resonated. After so many years of teaching in this classroom the man obviously knew how to pitch his voice to carry. "You professor is indisposed so I will be teaching in his stead." The class was dead silent. They all knew the stories and none of them wanted to be the first to initiate Snape's wrath, least of all when they didn't know how long Slughorn would be out. "We will begin. Close your books and pay attention."

By the end of class everyone, even Yugyeom who was paired with Youngjae for the day, had managed to brew perfect or near perfect potions. Jackson had to admit the notes on the chalkboard coupled with the Snape's precise but helpful criticisms did wonders for the entire class, himself included. Naturally there were a few tense moments with Yugyeom but overall it was one of their most productive days to date. Slughorn couldn't have the same effect if he tried - and the poor man had tried.

The rest of the day slipped by quickly until they were all gathered in the Slytherin dorm studying before breaking for bed. While the other houses had adopted all of them as a unit the Slytherins in particular welcomed their odd mess of people and would often leave the far corner open so they could study together. Sometimes a few students would walk up for help or advice and end up pulling up a chair and studying with them. Bambam simply said Slytherins protected and sheltered their own and left it at that.

There was still the house competition on finding who jinxed the bludger before the teachers. The sly green house seemed to know more than they were letting on but Jackson still had his money on Hufflepuff finding the person. The whole lot of them were twice as clever as anyone gave them credit for. Knowing that he had so many people keeping an eye on him made it easier to get back on the broom.

Somewhere between Potions homework, Herbology notes, and arguing about magical herbicide versus muggle pesticide it hit Jackson. No matter what happened down the line, these were his people.

And he was theirs.

"I want to date you." Jackson spoke up snapping his book closed to pull out another one. Sirius' words about trusting them still ringing in his brain. "All of you." The six of them smiled happily. Youngjae and Yugyeom were already moving closer on each side to press kisses to his cheeks.

"And we want to date you." Jinyoung brushed a thumb over his knuckles from across the table. "But you still have to finish your essays."

Puffing out his cheeks Mark whined. "Nooo we gotta cele-"

"Absolutely not." Jinyoung cut Mark off with a stern finger that was completely at odds with the large smile on his face. "Study now and we'll celebrate later."

Jackson grinned at the group around him. It wouldn't be easy but Jackson never did like easy. He was done being afraid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Say hi to us on Tumblr!  
> https://bang-channies.tumblr.com/
> 
> hey kids we got a twitter:  
> S - https://twitter.com/hardstansonly  
> K - https://twitter.com/BChannies

**Author's Note:**

> Say hi to us on Tumblr!  
> https://bang-channies.tumblr.com/
> 
> hey kids we got a twitter:  
> https://twitter.com/hardstansonly


End file.
